The Party Pooper
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: We have all seen how easily SIs can pull miracles in the Nasuverse but... what if one of them isn't truly that great to start with and live to ruin the good story one way or another? Say hello to the legendary Party Pooper of the Nasuverse and his lovely sidekick as they embarks in a journey through space and time and- "With whom are you talking with?" "With them!" ... "Who?"
1. Friendship is like a Missile!

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friendship is like a Missile!**

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern blinked calmly as she downed the content of the glass she had asked for.

Water was nice to keep help throat refreshed as she tried to clear her mind about... **this**.

Red eyes focused on the man sprawled over the counter, several empty glasses lying around him as he giggled drunkly as he continued to dumbly stare at the ceiling.

You would ask 'why would a proud member of the Einzbern family be sitting in one of the few pubs in Fuyuki?'.

Well, the answer could be articulated in two major reasons:  
1) She had learned from a quick research she had done prior to walking around town that her 'big brother' worked in this particular place in town. It was quite disheartening to know that the heir of her fa-_Kiritsugu_ was forced to spend time in this kind of places to gain some coin. What a shameful discovery!  
2) Illya had long contemplated trying to have something alcoholic to drink and this had proven to be quite the difficult task, especially since A) Leys and Sella, bless their unique caring capacities, were able to _nag_ at her about purity and that stuff and B) The barista, a young woman, had been quite adamant to not let her even be near to anything that could give her a first taste of the forbidden world of alcohol;

Miffed at being rebuffed even after having made sure that her maids were out of the picture that night, Illya was forced to merely sip at her glass of water as she planned how to destroy the pub by being the most destructive ever, maybe even make it explode the moment her naughty 'Onii-chan' decided to pass by.

She giggled to herself. _What a beautiful sight to enjoy with some sweet nectar like... apple juice?_

At this the girl groaned at the irking idea she had such a limited knowledge regarding beverages.

It was at this point that he appeared.

Wide-eyed, quite ruffled by what she could discern from his strange hair-style and tattered clothes. A foreigner?

The very idea was nice, a small part of her wondered what was someone like him doing in a place like this. Curiousity urged her to stay and to renounce to her plans of revenge... momentarely at least.

"C-Can I have a strong vodka?" His tone was panicky, even more confusing and intriguing as the barista frowned at the request.

Surely enough the man was offered a small glass of trasparent liquid, akin to water to her eyes but surprisingly bitter to her nose. What kind of person would drink that concoction?

And yet he did, the man downed the entire content without thinking twice, his cheeks already flaring as heat surged in his body. She had read that this was what happened only when the alcoholic beverage was either too strong for the user or drunk too much from the very person.

Another glass. He sat contently in one of the stools, not too far from where Illya was watching the whole transformation.

By the 5th glass, the stranger was giggling silly and a small smile had formed in her face. She had read about this too, something about the different kind of drunkyards one could encounter. This one seemed to be the quiet one, the most harmless of the bunch if she remembered correctly.

Her jaw dropped when he finished licking the bottom of the 20th glass, paling a little as Illya knew that too much alcohol would cause some serious poisoning if this continued for too long.

The barista was shocked too, her brown eyes staring dumbly at the foreigner as she tried to quickly distance the remaining bottles of Vodka away from the giggling mess that has been born from that experience.

"Sir, you shouldn't be consuming this much- Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

"N-Nah~" The man voiced quietly but drunk-happily. "I mwean one of mwy plan was to die or.. stuff, yes. I wanted to die and stuff."

The brunette backed away at this comment. "S-Sir?"

"I mwean, it was either that or.. to soothe this?" He pulled his arm up and Illya had to gulp nervously at the sight she was offered.

How did she miss the butchered thing that was slowly regenerating when he had entered?

The barista didn't fare much better, the young woman clearly seeing something so bloody in her whole life if her reaction was.. *Thump* fall like a stringless puppet to the floor.

Illya sipped again at this half-empty cup and thought about this all as the man merely shook his head as if what he had just seen was the dumbest thing in the world.

Was this a Master? Possibly no, there was no sign of Command Spells on his body and.. she couldn't feel any Servant nearby.

If those had died in a battle it would be incredibly humiliating but also quite confusing since... she hadn't felt their soul entering her.

Final conclusion? He wasn't a Master but.. somehow was hurted mid-Holy Grail War so... why?

Her musing interrupted instantly as soon as he felt her name being called.

"H-Hey, you are Illya!" He was pointing at her with his healthy hand and.. she blinked.

"Yes?" He giggled at her dumbfounded look and stared at the wooden ceiling.

"_Illya-chaaaan, you should have had your routeeeee. Gooodddammit Naaasuuuu!_"

...What?

"_You suffered so much because of that fugly grandfather and your papa being a dick._"

That was... an incredibly accurate depiction of her suffering. She hated both with a passion but... _how did he knew that?_

"_Your papa is mostly a double-dick... okay, maybe a single-dick because he tried to save you after the-the war ten years ago but.. but wanky grandpa wanted to turn you into a mini-Anakin._"

...He had? This was seriously a.. curious revelation. Sure, this might as well be a drunk man's feverish moment but... what if he was telling the truth? Illya thought about it with a more analytical view, considering how much her grandfather or.. '_Wanky grandpa' _*giggle* could have gained from that situation.

He had given her righteous fury and set her on a path in this bloody war... wow, that sounded incredibly possible now that she mused over it.

And what was an Anakin?!

"_But Kerry is still a dick!_" He proclaimed so proudly and giggly, something that oddly enough soothed part of Illya's growing rage towards those two individuals. "_He was unfaithful, Illya-chan!_"

...

"WHAT?!"

He flinched and put his hands near his ears, the gory hand surprisingly healed fully now.

"_Not so loud..._"

She blinked and sighed at that request. "I'm sorry, can you continue?"

He coughed and nodded as his mouth opened. "Your papa thought that the best way to-to not get emotional when your mama had to go.. that he thought cheating on her would be.. right?"

He hummed quietly and then nodded. "A-And your mama even was tempted by their Servant, Saber was.. incredibly attractive to her_._"

"You mean romantically or lewdly?"

He blinked and turned his head to stare deeply at her before blinking again. "_Yes._"

For some reason that... that sounded quite confusing. But- Wait!

"D-Did mama hurt papa?"

"I.. I know she didn't. She didn't even do anything with Saber_._"

Thank the Gaia and Alaya! At least one of her parents could still be held up as a great person in her memories.

"I- How did you get hurt? I can sense some magical energy but-" "Oh, that was Medusa's fault."

Medusa? She remembered about reading about this greek mythological being while studying about Herakles but...

"You mean you know about.. the war?" He nodded absently as he sighed to himself. "She was a biiitch. I mean, who would be shredding some dude's arm on their first date?"

The Einzbern frowned at that curious wording. Dating? Why would he say-Ohhh. Her eyes widened in realisation at the phrasing. "You meant jokingly... right?"

Curse her lacking sense of jokes!

"Yeah!" He smiled quite widely and she frowned at the mere idea someone would appear this happy at being hurted. It was quite concerning if this one was going to turn in one of her enemies. "She has super-bazonkas and- I'm sorry!"

"Uh?" That apology so quickly why would he- oh.. right..

A depressed cloud appear above her head as she remembered how.. underdeveloped she was in some department.

"I'm sorry, Illya-chan!" She looked up from her disheartened stare as he looked quite panicked. "I am sure you will get a good body after the War and all.. one with good *points at chest* and a curvy booty!"

While she was 20 years old and quite accustomed to foul language for a reason or another, the short girl blushed _hard_ to that surprisingly lewd but determined sentence.

Yet she had to smile at the blunt honesty and the genuine attempt to reach her out.

"I-I suppose I will, miiiister?" A pout slowly formed in her face as she saw that the man had fallen asleep that very moment. "Oh c'mon!" She brought her arms close to her chest and huffed at the annoying development.

Disappointment vanished the moment a devious plan started to form in her head.

The stranger had been kind and, seeing the state of distraught he was, Illya was sure he was also quite homeless and poor. She giggled as Berserker appeared out of his astralised form and approached the snoring being on the counter.

She left the pub, uncaring of the wreck the man had left before going to sleep, smiling and all as her Servant continued to hold close the curious individual she had just met.

Part of her found amusing the very idea of seeing a seething Sella when she arrived to the castle with her unique _friend_.

But it wasn't Illya-chan's fault if the stern maid had limited her 'taking care' to just animals.

Another giggle left her mouth as the first night prior to the real beginning of the war ended with a positive note.

* * *

**AN**

**This is an experiment with the dual motivation of:**  
**1) Kill my headaches;**  
**2) Channel my feverish state onto writing stuff.**

**The reason why I didn't upload **_**any**_** of the chapters I had was ready to upload****: I went to visit my Grandma, it has been ages since I saw her and kind of got screw by multiple things I was allergic to. Good news? FPO Redux Chapter is going to be published tomorrow; Bad news? I don't know if I will manage to pump out the CCG Repairman chapter I had planned to load today; Maybe I will do it but.. I don't want to raise your hopes senselessly.**

**Why this is happening and why are you writing this?**** I have noticed that many people have quite ignored most of the stories that are not Gamer!Fic. Kind of a shameful accusation but.. numbers speak loudly. SOO this is my attempt to see if I can pull something out of my brain that everyone can **_**like?**_** I don't have high hopes but.. I will state how this will roll:**  
**This fanfiction might span from FSN to other Fate-Related parts (that means Apocrypha, Extra, Extra CCC, Zero, Hollow Ataraxia and so on!) but it will all be told and twisted in such a crackish/deadpoolish way that I found myself shocked to even think about!**

**You wrote 'might'! You.. YOU TRIED TO CHEAT ON ME! *Pulls knife out*****: No, don't kill me (xD)! By all means my schedule will remain untouched. As I said this is merely an experiment that will turn in proper story if this gain *cough* 50 Followers on the first week *cough*. A big number? Maybe but.. it takes a lot of focus to write **_**10 stories at the same time!**_** Sure, I love writing but... I am quite human and, if I turn in a Dead Apostle, I will think about upping my tally to 50 stories a day! (What a foolish dream you have there, Bukharin-san. -Kirei Kotomine)**


	2. Bonding over Junk Food

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bonding over Junk food**

* * *

Illya sighed as her crystal ball obscured, the newest development irking her to no limitation.

Her Onii-chan has skipped job the day she had been wandering around and it was possibly related to the fact he had summoned his servant, Saber.

Just like the young man she had 'helped' inside her castle had narrated in his drunk lucidity, the blonde woman that seemed determined to stick around Kiritsugu's son looked just like the previous War's Saber.

King Arthur, or Artoria, was considered a powerful Servant for good reasons after all and while her Berserker would easily stomp her around, the same couldn't be said if Shirou decided to ally himself with someone else.

The Tohsaka heiress was a good candidate, especially since she might have gained a favour out of her Onii-chan for some reasons unknown to her.

Maybe she had seduced him?

...

Strangely enough she felt this idea was utterly wrong but one can never know when-

"Illyasviel-sama!" Sella slammed the door of the with a panicked expression and Illya did felt the need to be worried about this for some reason.

"What is wrong?"

The maid twitched a little, anger in full display. "T-The man. He is in the kitchen, doing something. Leysritt is trying to stop him an-"

The Master huffed as she jumped out of her seat and calmly walked out of the door, surprising Sella as she seemed quite annoyed that anything else.

"You said you left Leys with him?" The servant nodded quickly, trying to regain a composure out of her panicking state. "Then I don't think he will do anything too _drastic_."

The Einzbern finally reached the doors leading to the large kitchen that had been refurnished just weeks earlier and pushed those open to find...

"And so Ayaka Sayjou can be considered a mix of Shirou and Rin with her qualities and faults."

Red eyes blinked as she stared at the scene in silence, Leysritt looking quite focused on the discussion and Illya could say that the same could be said for the young man.

"But Saber?" This short question that rose some curiousity from the short girl because of the mentioned class was quickly increased by his answer.

"Saber is similar to the one of the War, the only differences being his gender and the fact he is more powerful that Artoria."

"What?"

The two turned to stare at the surprised Illya. "Oh? Good morning, Illya-chan."

The maid made a curtsie. "Illya-sama, good morning."

It was in that moment that the Master of Berserker realised that... _she had been awake a full day_.

'So that's why I feel so tired...' She did feel quite strained by her.. _not-obsessive _research to fidn more about her Onii-chan.

"I prepped some breakfast and then you can go and take a nap."

She stared at the warm steam flying out of the cup he was holding towards her and.. her mouth watered the moment its scent reacher her nostrils.

It was a quick action, her hands almost crushing the cup of warm chocolate-milk as she downed the content moderately.

That very delicious treat was quite the soothing thing she had been searched right few moments ago- "Illyasviel-sama!"

A slap sent the cup onto the floor, the delightful milk dispersing on the floor the moment the container crashed on the floor together with Illya's momentary happiness.

A frown settled in her features as she turned slowly to stare at Sella, the maid paling at the look in the girl's face. "Sella, why did you do that?" She decided to channel her.. inner Kiritsugu against the squirming servant and she was delighted to see her squirm more under her glare.

"I-It could have been poisoned or worse, Illyasviel-sama, a-and-" "No poison."

Leysritt stared at the scene quietly but didn't waste time in dismantling the accusation. She had been watching the process for the creation of the curious breakfast and she saw nothing unusual being inserted in the cup.

Plus the young man had yet to show any ill intent and until now proved to be quite genuine in his words and actions.

"I don't think she is totally wrong, Illya-chan."

Illya's eyes moved to stare at the shrugging man. "What do you mean?" Did she make a mistake to trust him?

"I mean, I am an unknown to her and what is unknown has the chance to be something bad for you. Sella-san was merely trying to protect you as her job states."

"But that would mean she is.. right to be worried with you around?" He sighed but he kept his cheerful expression up.

"She should.. at least until I offer you _this_ deal." He coughed in his hand and blinked. "I want to sign a geas with you."

... "W-Wha-Why?" Signing a geas was a dangerous and somewhat action for.. someone who wished to harm her.

"You want to cement your trust with a factual.. alliance?" He smiled bigly at the deduction and a small one creeped in Illya's own face.

"That is correct! I almost forgot how super-smart you are!" The flattering tone didn't fell deaf to her ears and her cheeks pinkened at the compliment.

"Conditions?" They all turned to stare at Leysritt and... it was surprising how someone with a limited speaking capacity could use simple words to state large concerns.

"Indeed, what are the conditions of this possible alliance?" He flinched a little and she giggled at this reaction. _Seems like he isn't that much composed._

"I offer you my immense knowledge about the War, help you to realise your wish and even more ideas in exchange of a six years long alliance."

"That is absurd. What kind of knowledge you might have about the Grail War to warrant such a big demand?"

"49kg."

Illya frowned at the curious information and turned to Sella, finding her maid to be quite... shocked.

"T-That proves nothing-" "163cm."

She scoffed but seemed visibly shaken by the second precise information.

"Y-You may have been lucky but-" "B75/W58/H79"

Sella shut her mouth as that last bit left his lips, her eyes wide open in horror and dread.

"Mine?" Leysritt seemed intrigued by this situation and decided to test it herself.

"You are as tall as Sella, 52kg but the weight is higher because of the B92/W58/H51."

"Correct." She then smiled. "Thank you."

"You are welcome and... better get this geas done now as I think Illya-chan needs her six-hour nap."

The little Einzbern pouted, her momentary childishness overruling her logical side. "B-But I have to win a War."

"The War is not going to end in six hours just because you need some rest, _fraulein_, and you need to be in the best shape possible to deal with some situations."

"As much as I found the man.. confusing, I think he raised a good point. You should get some sleep, Illyasviel-sama."

"B-But-" "If you go to bed after the geas and get at least four hours of rest, I will take you around Fuyuki and guide you around."

... "You know I want to go around but-" "You were afraid to deal with your Onii-chan." She fidgeted at the mentioned redhead but nodded.

"Fine.. but you are also paying for lunch!"

"But what about Sella-san?" He looked at the surprised maid. "She will feel sad to not be able to ask forgiveness in the form of her talent-" "She will prepare dinner and it's not nice to refuse when you refuse to pay for a _little girl's_ meal."

"A little girl's meal? That gives lots of ideas.."

* * *

Illya continued to munch her 'McYellow' sandwich in silence as she felt conflicted how to deal with this predicament.

The walk around the city had been a learning experience, giving her some hindsight over the places she could use to ambush Masters and Servants.

It did help further the fact the young man, which had identified himself with the name 'Juste', had provided her with some curious informations regarding the Masters' headquarters and Caster's curious attempt of fortifying the Ryuudou temple.

Plans regarding the Witch of Betrayal were solely focused onto her Master and... Lover. It was weird to hear or see a Master falling in love with a Servant as they _weren't truly real_, not just by body but also with their mindsets.

The souls that reached the Throne of Heroes were generally restored to the heroes' prime or important moments, inputting their feelings and egos associated with the period.

It was unhealthy and Illya was thankful that she wasn't going to witness the mockery her Oniichan would have pulled if Juste is truly correct with his assumption about.. the routes.

"I feel like your plan is far too much optimistic, Juste." The young man hummed quietly as he took another bite out of that _visibly delicious _Cheeky McMeaty, increasing her growing sense of disappointment over her poor word choice before her nap.

It had been quite refreshing and she enjoyed the idea of taking a walk around the Japanese town without giving too much attention to the War.

"The one about Zelretch or the one about Sakura?" He stated quietly as his eyes were still on the burger.

"Both, you should know that the Wizard Marshal would not bother in this situation-" "He would if he was given a proper reasoning."

"And that is?"

"Avenger's body is in the moon." Juste stated calmly and ignored the shocked expression from Illya's face. "He is quite close to something very dangerous to awake and he would do it if it is for the world's survival."

"B-But then why you would want to befriend the Matou girl?"

If Zelretch truly intervened then- he would dismantle the Grail!

She tried to speak out but he was already explaining his second plan.

"If Sakura is capable of fending off the Dark Grail's influence by gaining enough happy moments, I should at least be able to slow down the worst enough for my little solution with the Grail."

"And that is?" Illya's question felt futile for some reason, feeling like she already.. knew the answer?

"I think I can summon the real moderator of the War but I don't know if whoever is summoned could truly purge the corruption."

"You want to summon Ruler." It was a daring move, the Einzbern thought, but also a rightful one to try. "Do you have any idea whom could answer your call?"

"I have four possible candidates but I could also get a Hero I have never heard off."

"And what is your solution to sustain a Servant, ignoring that Ruler would require a large magical input?"

"I..." Juste closed his mouth, dreadful realisation being quite the unexpected bitch. "I totally forgot about that."

"I am actually surprised you know about everyone's measurements and can get easily forgetful while debating important facts."

"I'm hungry and-" He sighed, taking another bite out of the McMeaty. "I am still recovering from this situation and-"

"You will sort out those issues back at the castle." Illya hummed quietly as she moved to finish the last chips given together with the sandwich. "Also we need to test how resilient you are to damage."

Red eyes blinked as they looked surprised how pale the young man was. "Something's wrong?"

"You were smiling when saying that and I feel the need to ask: are you planning to have Berserker maul me down until I yeld?"

..."Nooo?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Ok, maybe I _had thought_ about it but... I care about you?"

"You have known about me just for a day at best, you know that excuse-" "The promise."

...

"The promise? You mean about getting you a body?"

"Partly, but no. While I was taking you back at the castle you... kind of talked in your sleep."

Juste blinked in silence. "And?"

"And you said that..." She sighed calmly before a smile reappeared in her face, a genuine one. "You said that you will save me."

...

He didn't answer. He didn't need to answer.

The young man let a small smile match the one in the Einzbern's face.

That moment, spent eating simple junk food, became quite meaningful.

It was their first step to ruin destiny for the best future.

* * *

**AN**

**Here they go! Second chapter spent trying to solidify the major bond of this story, but how?**

**You will have a glimpse of the Ruin Duo next chapter where Berserkah! will clash against Seiba.**

**How long will the FSN Arc be?**** Surprisingly enough, since I have carte blanche because of Crackishness, I can bring this first scenario to an end in few (4-5) chapters.**

**Why so short? Shouldn't this be longer?**** Should but cannot. I am currently working on another story happening in the FSN situation and I wish to avoid putting too much time now as I.. fear I might confuse one with the other. I don't want to copy things and resume them here, that is why I have changed a little Illya's personality and why it is going to be short.**

**What about Shirou's Harem?**** I don't know. My current plans are for Shirou to get **_**only**_** one of the girls as I've already done too much harems in this category. I don't think I need to explain further whom is going to be ****the one****.**

**What Route is this going to be?**** None and all. In FSN, Shirou's actions mold the path to one of the three routes but in this case it is Illya to make the changes happening. So... Pseudo-Illya Route?**

**Wasn't the goal 50 Followers until the end of that week, why are you updating then!?**** It was supposed to be 50 followers but, since I have moved Easy Way out of FF and in Spacebattles Forum, I think it will be best to fit this story every Wednesdays together with CCG Repairman.**

**General Question: Aren't you getting too much busy with this all?**** Kind of getting buried here, hopefully the end of ****Fukurou no Sewa o Suru**** and ****The CCG Repairman**** will free some space in my life.**

**Review Q&A!**

**Amatsumi****: If I have to be honest I cannot pull a full-drunk every chapter as the joke would get quite stale after a while. I will leave Drunky!me, which has never appeared in my RL, to deal with crazy situations. I tend to work better when I don't know what is going on.. but yes, Illya is main protagonist of this series.**

**duskrider****: I think you are forgetting about his step-mother, check her wikia page and boy, she is a closet pervert... I think what you are referring to is the Harem Protagonist Syndrome (HPS) and the main examples are Shirou, Kiritsugu, Shiki, Hakuno and Gudao/Gudako.**

**ivangironestalaya****: I have someone that will be his ancestor and.. boy, it will be an unexpected twist. The only thing that I can say is.. my paternal side of the family was in France until two centuries ago and the forerunner was in Jerusalem during the crusades.**

**tormeric246****: Nope. That will be for special occasions!**

**merendinoemiliano****: That will be a fun moment to write as Illya will use that 'improved' body to tease poor ol' Juste to death.**

**manram****: We Italians are fine conosseours of the gentle sex and we will comment in a chilvalrious way when speaking to a fine lady. IT: Grazie ma il motivo per cui questo update è arrivato ora è perché ho poco tempo fra modding e scrivere storie. Alla prossima, manram-kohai!**

**Reishin Amara****: Thanks a lot and yep it will be fucking epic!**

**Edmond dantes ftgo****: Understood! I will not force you to read a story which you don't like the genre. :)**

**Guest (Chapter 1)****: And lovin' it!**


	3. Going for a walk

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Going for a walk**

* * *

Illya frowned at the few familiar pieces being dropped in the desk in front of her.

"Are those.."

"Fragment of the Greater Grail." Juste stated tiredly as he sat on the chair near hers. "I managed to recover some for my little project."

"A little project? And with pieces of the Grail, what are you planning to do?"

"Oh, actually something simple." His voice was calm but there was _something _weird with that idea he was talking about.

"And that is?"

He hummed quietly, his eyes closing as he rested on his seat. "A mini-Holy Grail."

...

"What?"

"I have thought about using the leylines to fuel a Servant but I missed the piece about what to use to do that." He pointed his fingers at the scraps. "That is why I got those."

"Juste, a Holy Grail requires a sacrifice to work and-" "That is only for the wish-granting function but this one doesn't have one... yet."

"So you are going to use it as a battery?"

"That and also as a container for the Servants' souls-" "Juste, I thought we agreed that we would have contacted Zelretch if worst came to happen."

"I don't want to risk it." He muttered quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. "I don't want to risk you."

"You are silly but..." She sighed and a small genuine smile replaced her grimace. "I appreciate the worry."

Illya then stared as Juste started to slowly bring more objects on the table, some were ingredients while others seemed parts from modern devices.

Two books were also brought, one being about the filtering of magical energy while the other one being from... Justeaze herself.

"Where did you find that one?"

The young man paused and frowned. "It was in the library, in the magical jewels' section."

Why would her ancestor put such important tone in that obscure part of the library of the castle? Jewelcraft wasn't something the Einzbern had been ever interested with.

Few hours passed and Illya looked away from her crystal ball after her usual spying session to see... something confusing.

The object on the table barely resembled a normal cup, multiple wires and batteries set in distinct section of the strange construct.

"It's almost done." She blinked at his comments and saw a satisfied smile in his face.

"How does it work?" The device seemed complex but.. she was now curious.

"The current Greater Grail make use of only the metal itself to absorb the magical energy from the leylines. I think Justeaze had placed some special isolation seals to avoid any energy dispersion in the general container but this couldn't be applied with the leylines because it would have made the accumulation process impossible." His finger moved to the batteries and the wires. "That is why those are here."

Red eyes frowned as Illya noticed few seals on the objects. "You applied the seals there?"

"Yes and no. Those seals are specialised in partially altering the characteristics of the batteries to accumulate the magical energy, while the ones in the wires make it possible that only magical energy can flow there. Those wires are made so to isolate the dispersion phenomenon in normal electrical devices and.."

Realisation appeared slowly but Illya recognised fully what the young man had just accomplished.

It had taken the prodigies of the three greatest Magus families to accomplish the feat of building a fully-operational Grail system.

Juste had just spent only few hours on creating and refining a third of the whole regular system with simple pieces.

The true test came in the form of placing the device near the leylines and... it worked.

Its function as a battery was flawless and from Juste's own estimations, the full charge would be attained the following day.

Her ally continued to surprise her the more time she spent with him...

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern couldn't but smile as her little prediction had proven to be true.

The moon was a full one and its light basked the whole area she had chosen as a way to 'properly' meet her Oniichan.

Shirou Emiya, Kiritsugu's adopted son, was... bland. She had expected some more insight by being presented with such individual and yet no emotion was able to truly attach to the figure in front of her.

The teen was staring at her with wide eyes, same for the Tohsaka heiress by his side but her expression was tempered by caution and dread.

"Hello Oniichan!"

The boy took a step back and Illya's smile widened as she realised that, even through he had Saber, the second strongest Servant in this War, the redhead was quite _disappointing _in his potrayal of a hero of justice.

"He sucks." Red eyes blinked as she glanced at the young man by her side. His brown eyes were staring boringly onto Shirou's frame as the Master hid behind the stance of the blonde swordswoman.

"You mean Oniichan?"

He hummed quietly and stared on the opposite direction, his eyes aimed at the section of Fuyuki filled with skyscrapers. "Call Archer back."

Rin's composure cracked a little, surprise flashing in her cautious guard. "W-What?"

"Call. Archer. back." He sighed as he returned to stare at the blue-eyed Tohsaka. "Or I might have to reveal his name."

She gritted her teeth at the seemingly harmless threat, catching Illya's own interest in the odd request but it was in that moment that a sudden gust hit the area and the mentioned Servant appeared right by his Master's side.

White-haired and tanned skin, grey eyes and a curiously modern dress style. What a curious Servant.

"Who are you?"

His tone was dull but funneling some forcefulness to the one he was talking too, Juste merely scoffing at him. "The answer is the same you gave Rin."

Archer narrowed his eyes at that reply but didn't speak further, two falchions appearing in his hands and the Einzbern was surprised by her deduction.

Those weapons were copies, conceived by the sublime perfection of one of the most basic forms of Magecraft.

It was Gradation Air... but also not the same. It was.. better, sharpened and hammered into a formidable weapon to use.

Truly a curious Servant.

"You know, of all versions that exist of you in the Throne of Heroes." Just muttered out loud with an annoyed expression. "Yours I like the least."

The words seemed to confuse the white-haired Servant. "Beg your pardon?"

"You died by your own hand because you got tired of going to work, doing your duty and because **you** decided it was fine to die." A scowl appeared in the young man's face. "There is another version of you which suicide is more justifiable than yours... he messed up big time and killed innocents."

"You don't know nothing about me."

"I know enough to judge you, _Archer_." His tone mocked the Servant, ridiculed his Class... but why?

Saber stared at the exchange without lowering her stance, her eyes once in a while glancing at her 'ally' as he continued to engage them verbally.

Illya was actually glad this was happening. For some reason she felt that _ending_ her Oniichan now would have been way too anti-climatic for her tastes and she was finding the whole 'Juste poking at Archer' kind of... righteous.

"I will kill you." Her red eyes widened once more and Berserker released a loud growl at the threat, Rin staring in panic at her Servant while Shirou had seemingly recovered from his 'panic attack'.

"Like you will kill *him*?" Amber eyes widened as Juste aimed at the redhead himself, Artoria's eyes narrowing toward Archer but... the fellow Servant seemed busy to deal with the shock he got from that question.

"Did you seriously thought I was bluffing, Counter-Guardian? I know who you are and I know what you want." The young man scoffed as the Servant's grip on his blades tightened. "I can also tell you that your efforts are vain. You _never got to kill a single Shirou_."

...

"What are you talking about, stranger?" It was the blonde that spoke this time, a hardened tone that showed some flimsy attempt to form some defence around this sudden nest of vipers.

"Nothing that concerns you, Artoria- Actually, it does!" A smile broke in his face and Illya _remembered something _about that Servant.

"Juste-kun?" Her taller friend stopped from continuing, looking at the Einzbern curiously. "Can I talk now?"

He pouted a little, almost getting all of her defences down but... she was a master of pouting and she held her ground bravely. "_Fine.._"

She giggled, maybe she should get the funny man some gift... isn't that what friends do?

"I remember you." Illya stated calmly but seriously at the Saber, the blonde blinking at those words. "And I know you remember me and **her** too."

The little girl had been quite skeptical about the mere idea that a Servant could keep the memories of the past Wars but... Saber flinched. It was quick, almost forgettable but... Illya saw it.

"You failed **her**." Another flinch but Illya didn't thrust further the deep wound, finding it too kind to actually show her hatred for the failure of a guardian she had been with her mother.

A hand softly squeezed her shoulder and she was pulled back to reality, out of that series of memories about her Mama before she left her... before she died.

She noticed her eyes were aching, tears flowing out of them and were probably red and puffy in that moment.

The girl brought one of her sleeves close to her eyes and removed the tears, turning her attention to the concerned expression in Juste's face.

"We are going home." Part of her wanted to protest, annoyed that she didn't get any action going but... she nodded and clutched onto the young man's torso. "Carry me?"

He blinked with some surprise but nodded quickly and pulled her up.

Soon she was nestled in his back, eyes closed and tired as she slowly took a nap.

It had been a very difficult day for them because... 'science'.

"W-Where are you two going?!"

Juste sighed and glanced back to the two Masters. "You are outclassed, just focus on Caster for now.. and Archer?"

Grey eyes were now back at him. "Focus on winning the War, I will fix things."

The Servant didn't reply but nodded silently at those words, disappearing in his astral form.

Few minutes later Illya opened one of her eyes and stared at Juste.

"We could have won."

The young man almost tripped but managed to keep his surprise in check. "I- Yes, we could."

"But you didn't want." She whispered, a suspicious tone in her voice. "Why?"

"I don't want to deal with Caster. Too much of a hassle." The Einzbern hummed quietly at the excuse but nodded. "Then what are we going to do now?"

"Focus on the Matou. They are the worst challenger in the war."

"Understood and..." She yawned adorably in her little spot. "I am sorry if I am being bratty now-" "Of course not, Illya-chan." Her eyes narrowed as he huffed annoyed at that apology. "It was my request that got you all tired out and I should be the one to actually apologise."

..." Thank you, Juste." He nodded. "You are welcome, Illya."

* * *

**AN**

**For giggling sake, the mini-HG is now dubbed Grail-chan.**

**Before you all crucify me about this feat going beyond crack:**** Juste did not create a full Grail. He created a powerful magical battery to use to summon a Servant and keep him/her in the plane of existence until the end of the War. He will not be the one to fully rebuild the Grail, the role is entrusted to someone else.**

**Why the process of creation of the half-Grail sounded so... simple?**** Because it's just the battery-wise process. The Grail was created in the 18th Century and I doubt someone had some mega-duracells to use for the Grail.**

**The FSN Cast could use some more beating!**** And they will get what they are guilty for but I am someone that prefers to punish people slowly and surely. It will be glorious.**

**Update News****: Party Pooper is now going to be updated regularly every Wednesday, it is official. (AKA stop asking for things that are already there)**

**Spacebattles Forum****: Started new story that... is possibly going to be bigger than Fate: Player Online, a story that will show a large chunk of the multiverse. Starring Me (But crazier and in a droid) and surprising Cast nobody has ever seen!**

**Review Q&A!**

**Loser Stuck in Memory Lane****: His only and greatest ability will be his ingenuity (AKA McGyver's syndrome) but it will be applied in quite the unexpected ways.**

**Guest (Chapter 2)****: I am actually at odds in describing that DA. Zelretch has been turned in a Deus ex-machina kind of God that pulls the plot one way or another. He is cool and somewhat funny, but I think some authors just went **_**far**_** in showing him that much uncaring.**

**Reishin Amara****: It would have been fun but... sounds far too gay for the OC's tastes. Effective but would have also destroyed Illya's innocence.**

**King0fP0wers****: I have plans with Gil and it will be interesting, Lancer is going to die and the Servant I have planned for Juste to have is not... someone nobody (even the OC) expected.**

**Lordcarroty****: It's here!**

**SkyLuong****: *Bane's voice* Oh yes, that is the greatest form of culture.**

**LMaltez****: Thank you!**


	4. Altered Route

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Altered Route  
**

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern gave a long look at the depressed Juste lying near one of the darkest corners of the room in a fetal position.

Red eyes turned to glance at the results of his summoning and... the Einzbern couldn't see the issue with what he got.

Standing at 5'2, the pale-haired, golden-eyed Servant stared blankly at whom had summoned her for this War. She was wearing some light black armor and using a flag with a dragon on it as her weapon.

Her hair was kept short, combed in a complex braid and her features were almost as pale as hers.

"Juste."

He seemed to react to the call as his head turned towards her, a detached look on his face.

"What is wrong with you?"

He blinked twice before sighing. "I just summoned the Queen of Tsunderes."

The Servant twitched at the nickname, possibly because the Grail had given her some insight on the term and... a snarl formed in her face. "T-That is not true, Master!"

Illya frowned at the response as she remember having heard of the term back when the young man was describing Rin Tohsaka.

Red-faced when embarassed, restrained in what should be serious bouts of violent anger and.. her eyes were barely staring at Juste.

"I can see that." The woman gawked at the nod leaving the girl. "But I fail to see why this is an issue that would warrant this reaction."

"I-It's more of a... why her?"

"What do you mean?"

Few moments later and they were now discussing by the dining room and the young man started with his explanation proper.

"This is an Avenger-class Servant and... she shouldn't be summonable?"

"But why wouldn't a Heroic Spirit be there if she wasn't in the Throne of Heroes-"

"Technically my Master is right." The woman stated with a calm voice, still sending waves of hatred towards Juste. "My disposition was possible only in a single instance and... I shouldn't be there."

"Truly?" Illya mused outloud, turning her sight back on Juste. "Then that means that you for some reason are capable of summon her for- Wait, did you use a cathalyst?"

The newest Master nodded and pulled painfully a small hair from his head.

"You used part of yourself as a cathalyst and- Why would you use such an unstable component?!" She slammed her hands on the table, the resounding slam almost making Juste tumble backwards with his chair. "This kind of dumb actions could seriously compromise us all!"

"It is not that bad! I just wanted to restrict the selection to Europe-only Serva-" "Not that bad? The Castle would have exploded if the ritual had botched by your tampering."

...

"That bad?" He asked again, his voice hoarse and his face pale.

"That bad.." Illya sighed as she had her hands massaging her temples, this was quite the headache barely avoided. "But I suppose you would be happy to have summoned someone you are related to."

... "**What?**"

"Since the cathalyst is part of you, the Grail has picked someone that has some connection to you biologically speaking."

"S-So you are telling me that Master is... one of my descendants?" Avenger's eyes were wide open in a display of surprise and... dread?

Something along the line was going with the young man too. "Impossible! She never married and-" "It doesn't have to be a direct connection, she might be a distant part of your family but.. she is related to you."

"But ho-!" Juste gulped nervously as he turned at his new Servant. "H-How much far can your knowledge go about.. your ancestors."

Avenger frowned but.. hummed quietly as she thought about it. "The Grail gave me some... information but I am certain it goes back to the Crusades."

...

"Juste?"

Illya looked at the silent Master with newfound worry.

"Do you know if this ancestor is a certain Maurice Morreal?"

She blinked again but nodded quite quickly. "I think it is from my mother's branch of the family but why- You are related to him too."

To the Einzbern's surprise, Juste nodded calmly. "So... you are my-" "I would be careful with the following words, Master. A woman of my rank will not accept any slight even if you are related to-" "Auntie?"

Silence reigned for a while as the Servant thought about the choice. "It sounds... acceptable."

"Juste, are you going to tell me who she is?" He sighed at the childishly-asked question but he replied nonetheless.

"This Avenger-Class Servant, Jean D'Arc Alter, or Jalter."

* * *

_**This is foolish, Master, I can feel the girl's Servant already vulturing on us.**_

_I know what I am doing, Jeanne, and this has to be done to avoid... something very ugly from happening._

I had already stated to the Avenger Servant that this very situation was a must and the risk was worth the rewards..

It had been quite difficult to find a way to give the invitation to one Sakura Matou, especially with her tight schedule of things she could do before being forced back to the Matou Mansion.

I had decided to leave some cryptic words in there to spice up the interest of the old worm, all to guarantee for her to be there in the little spot of the park I had chosen for that little encounter.

Few minutes passed since Rider had started to spy upon us and the plum-haired girl appeared from the distance, walking calmly in the same path the bench was turned towards, her meek attempt to hide her attention in her staring was oddly familiar but I decided against smiling at the nostalgic sensation and focusing on the task at hand.

She paused right in front of the bench and... she sat calmly, squirming away from being too close to me and I nodded. "Sakura Matou, I heard quite a lot about you."

"W-Who are you!" The girl tried to appear serious in that instance but her usual shyness was quick to make the threat sound like some failed response of some kind.

"Juste, Master of Avenger and... someone who wish for you to be happy with your Senpai."

Rider manifested with her dagger-chain poised to slit my throat and I sighed.

"Y-You shall not harm h-him!" I blinked at the following threat and snorted.

"As if I wish to bring death for this crappy competition, Sakura-san."

_**Master, she can kill you- **__She will not, I know what I have to say._

"Y-You hurted him-" "It was your sister, Rin, that is pushing him to compete, not me."

Surprise was present in her face but she avoided gasping or bluntly ask how I knew that, she just stared in shock.

"You _should_ be skeptical by what I am going to say but.. I wish for you the best life out of this War-" "You are lying."  
I scoffed at Medusa's comeback. "Truly? You think I am lying, kinslayer?"

She flinched at the accusation, knowing full well it was the very truth that made her the greatest monster at her time.

"Let me ask you this first... did you have any.. strange dreams about eating something _delicious_."

The Rider paused at the question and looked at her Master as she.. looked blankly to the floor.

"How?"

I grimaced at this little development. We had lost so much time trying to getting some good trinkets for the endgame that I forgot how many things happened in the span of the first two days...

"Let's just say that I know many things and.. you are in quite the predicament with this War, one I can assist you to solve."

"W-What are you talking about-" "There is something in your head chanting for Saber's death already, isn't there?"

She paused again but nodded at my stare. "I-I thought it was just some thoughts-" "They are not and I would suggest to fight them in every situation and... I can assure you that my advices will get you to your senpai."

"Y-you are lying, Rider said that!"

_**..Master, why it got warm here?**_

_I think I am entering some dangerous part of her mind and.. I think we will have to possibly bail soon if I fail to calm her down._

_**Understood.**_

"I am not and I will tell you why." I turned towards Medusa and scowled. "Are you going to tell her?"

The very question, after having heard the previous truth bombs leaving my mouth, was quick to find realisation within Rider and her dagger felt softer, not pressuring my neck as before.

"W-What?"

"Nothing." I stated quickly as I continued to glare at the Servant, the woman looking ashamed right in that moment and quite panicking at the possibility of being discovered. "She will tell you what had happened once the War is over and you are... not going to kill us all."

...

"_W-What?!_"

"Listen, you are in a very horrible situation because of the old man and- Yes, I know he is listening but he is quite in the same boat like us right now. Your alterego, the Shadow, cannot be controlled and Magecraft is nullified by its aura, so Rule Breaker will not work."

"I don't.. I don't understand-"Then don't, please. I beg you."

Her mouth opened to speak further but her ears catched the last bit, far too genuine to be a lie.

"W-Why I shouldn't ask?"

"Because you have... something that connects you to the corrupted Grail and.. the more your sanity is strained by things, the more you will be close to give up your mind. That is why I need you to live and not be influenced by the War."

"B-but why Senpai? Why him of all people to.. to make him happy? I-I'm not that-"

"Sakura, I will be very blunt about it because I think it's time for you to hear a genuine description of whom you are."

I coughed in my hand and gave a quick glance to her Servant.

"Sakura Matou, you are possibly the best person in this world. You have suffered the worst of fates, yet you keep going everyday with your life with a smile. You are kind, sweet and hardworking, something that even Shirou knows that is true. That is why he trusts you so much and cares for you a lot."

At this point her face was next to turn in a tomato at the proclamation leaving my lips.

"You have been lied about your body as Shinji is just.. a jerk. Rin is envious of how you are developing and, while part of your.. 'needs' are augumented by the worms, you are still a good girl trying to show affection. The reason why Shirou is so 'dense' around you is because.. he takes your hardworking as granted. That is why I, the grand Juste, shall bestow you with my immense wisdom about love!"

...

A giggle started to slowly form in her throat, breaking the block of her confusions and soon she was full-blown giggling at the situation.

I was unsure of what to do with this but.. I sighed and decided to try something else.

Her giggling almost paused when my arms pulled her in an embrace, my hands caressing her scalp softly and letting her head sit on my shoulder.

"I can see you."

She started to tremble a little and then.. a something wet started to fall on my shoulder, her own arms straddling on my back as Sakura started to cry, releasing everything she had bottled up until now. Muffled 'thank yous' started to reach my ears and I kept the embrace going, Rider seemingly hesitant on acting with the sudden action I pulled.

_**D-Did you say the truth about.. about her?**_

_I did. She is quite the brave hero, isn't she?_

_**...She is, Master..**_

* * *

**AN**

**I've been told times in the past that I was hating on Sakura and... **_**It kind of hurts.**_

**In my top ten favourite characters in the Nasuverse in a general way, Sakura is sharing the first place with Illya.**

**The girl got quite the shittiest cards from life and she suffered to the fullest a tortured childhood. While I find that overly-inflating her deeds is wrong, I consider her tenacity something that rivals or beat the determination of some Servants. She is a good cookie and I would hug and tell her she is a good girl. **_**I feel so emotional right now, especially since French in Political Science sucks big time.**_

**Quick Fact: I am indeed related to Maurice Morreal/Moreal, steward to Godfrey de Bouillon, first Frank King of Jerusalem after the first crusade.**

**Little, Big Announcement:**** Lads and Lasses, the first Web Serial written by SocialistBukharin is now available in Wordpress, Spacebattles and Wattpad (I went through everyplace acceptable.). Inner Demons is set in a different present with strong religious elements that are used in an anime-like context. **  
**You may find the finest version in: .com!**

**Review Q&A!**

**VoidLing****: I don't think my Ego is ready to pull such an action in my stories. Maybe when I feel particularly cocky but.. still a good idea.**

**lector123****: It is listen in my profile bio.**

**Reishin Amara****: I think the issue would be the connection with the Throne of Heroes if Grail-chan had to be turned to a Greater Grail. I wouldn't be giving much legitimacy to Prillya's facts when using those with the Nasuverse as the writer/designer had stated some facts are just from him to be used on Prillya only. You possibly meant the Tracing On of Excalibur and that is fine in Prillya. Illya with Archer's powers would hardly be able to pull that off for... plot reasons. Also yeah, the cursed gold will be something that will be fixed quite soon thanks to a.. curious development.**

**piddle****: I mean, I could troll her about the Dick Wizard or about her Lancer versions, but I think the one receiving those truth bombs will be her Altered version.**

**merendinoemiliano****: Thank you and happy birthday!**

**Guest (chapter 3)****: I think Zelretch is much weaker than many make him seem. He was super-strong pre-Brunestud fight but I think he got incredibly weaker because of the DA's blood and I think the very blood might be something that tampers his full usage of the Kaleidoscope. The Grail was conceived in the early 18th century and I doubt the three creators were planning to have it realise any wish greater than reaching Akasha.**

**JD91B****: Thank you! **


	5. How to Doki Doki for dummies!

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: How to Doki Doki for dummies!**

* * *

Shirou Emiya knew that something was _different _from the moment he woke up in his room alone.

It was quiet, far too quiet to be the usual day and his suspicions rose further he found quite the _different_ scene than it had always been.

Saber was wolfing down the steamy dish in front of her with relentless delight and the blonde seemingly ignored his presence in the room, leaving the redhead to turn his attention to the second occupant of the living room/kitchen, his eyes widening in utter shock and-

Sakura turned around in that moment and her full dress was now fully displayed for him to study.

Until now the plum-haired kohai had preferred quite outfashioned but comfortable clothes, something the teen had started to ignore as he appreciated the girl for her personality and tended to avoid taking under attention her appearance, fearing to actually appear indecent doing so.

Yet his stare was fixed on the gym jacket and pants that the girl was donning. It wasn't that he found it overly-strange, thinking that maybe Sakura had started to run in the morning.. the issue was the fact that the jacket was open, exposing quite the unexpected situation.

She wasn't wearing a bra. Only a simple sleeveless, black shirt that showed part of her cleavage.

It wasn't truly a horrible sight, he came to understand but soon his attention was drawn to her face, particularly to her concerned look.

The Emiya opened his mouth, ready to ask the reasons of her worry, when a pinkish white handkerchief touched his nose, retracted back after some moments.

"Senpai, are you alright?" The white cloth was stained with some red, his blood. He blinked in surprise, trying to make sense of the absurd situation but his mind was soon distracted once more by Sakura. "Are you feverish too?"

She tiptoed her forehead close to his, humming quietly as she seemed really focused on the task, ignoring Shirou's looks directed to her chest.

His face heated up even more and the Emiya's mind failed to grasp any logic about this sudden and unexpected predicament.

Part of him scolded him for overreacting to this simple caring action, while his hormone-fueled self accepted this 'fate' with a happy smile in his face.

He tried to move his stare away from the perverted sight but his eyes rose right to her soft lips.

He blinked once, then twice and- *thud* Shirou fell on the floor, Sakura almost following in her tiptoing stance but rushing quickly as soon as her footing got stable, a small smile in her face.

**The first step of the plan was a success!**

* * *

Sakura Matou hummed cheerfully as she started to chop down some of the vegetables that were going to be used in the **second step **of the plan.

_While you can tempt a man with your body, a woman that wish for a serious commitment has to focus her efforts in showing dedication in chores around the house. Shirou is a dumbass that knows you are good in houseworks but he will be less influenced by that very thought if you 'nurse' him while helping around._

Those words sounded quite true in her mind, the plum-haired girl thinking that a proper wife has to be capable of doing the barest form of chore at best, not just being beautiful to her husband.

Since Taiga would usually make a visit in the morning before going to school, it had been quite easy to officialize Shirou's sickness to the school, forcing her senpai to be stuck in his own house.

Hard work had become something the girl had grown accustomed with in the last two years of learning under her senpai and now she was going to show her best to surprise the teen even more.

Four hours of cleaning the various rooms, three hours of washing the dirty clothes and two solid hours of preparing some dishes she knew the boy loved, Sakura felt quite satisfied with her work.

Saber had been quite difficult to remove from Shirou's proximity but preparing her a relaxing bath that would make her busy for two hours at least gave the Matou the window of opportunity she required to complete the second part and start the third one.

She walked softly towards Shirou's door and knocked softly. "_Senpai?_"

The redhead's muffled voice called her in and she complied, giving it a quick look to be sure her jacket was now fully close.

Tempt is alright, to outright seduce him would mess any chance to get him via standard ways.

The teen was sitting on his futon, staring right at her with a curious look. "I've prepared dinner."

He blinked once and nodded, getting up from his seat and following her back to the living room where the kotatsu was, several dishes still warm from the oven enticing the Emiya's stomach. "Y-You did all of this but-" "I made sure to buy ingredients that were already required and used just enough for this little banquet."

His mouth closed, nodding just once the boy sat down the table, while Sakura choose the seat the opposite of the Emiya.

"What about Saber?"

_He will try to sound as clueless as possible, don't be demoralised by this._

Juste-senpai's words echoed in her mind at the first drop of annoyance entering her head. She took a quick breath before nodding. "Saber-san is currently taking a bath and I don't think she will join us anytime soon."

He accepted the excuse and moved to take the first bit from one of the three small onigiri that were given for him, his features lightening up as the delicious flavour reached his throat.

Something that highly pleased Sakura and further boosted her morale in concluding this attempt with an outstanding success.

And now onto the **third step**!

"A-Also senpai, I know it might be sudden but.. I wish to speak with you about private things."

Shirou gulped down the last bit of the first onigiri. "Sure." A small smile, one that was meant to feel comforting but did nothing else than putting further pressure in her wording.

She took another quick breath. "I want to say that... I think you are hurting yourself."

The Emiya stopped from taking a bite from the second onigiri, a blank expression forming in his face but it was quickly molded back in a faux-sheepish one. "That is some silly worry, Sakura-" "Senpai, I _know_ you are hurting yourself."

...

The redhead seemed surprise at the interruption but nodded. "I.. I don't see how helping around would-" "You never refuse a situation that requires helping around in chores, uncaring that you might one day wake up too tired to truly do anything to help _yourself._"

"It's not that bad. I know when to stop-" "597." Her eyes were closed when she said the high number.

He blinked at the number, confused about what it was referring to.

"Wha-" "You helped around in school 597 times this month."

"It was mostly Issei-san needing some help with some broken machine-" "Senpai, your grades are not going to get better because you help around the students."

A brief moment of silence introduced a break, one that Sakura took to fully study the current predicament.

Shirou looked serious, yet part of his face was already showing some uncertainity before the growing mountain that was the harsh truth of his whole life.

The plum-haired girl wasn't feeling happy of being the one that brought the redhead to the ground from his dreams of becoming a 'Hero of Justice'.

Juste-senpai had been clear when he had stressed the need to put an end to this behavior quickly, revealing her the reason why the Servant her sis-Tohsaka-san had wanted to kill Shirou.

It was painful, possibly because she knew how much this was going to hurt the young man but... she had to. If she wished to truly show him love, Sakura needed to show him that she will love him even with those flaws.

"Senpai, you don't need to prove anything."

He didn't answer, his stare still directed at the floor, but the girl didn't care at that point.

"You are a good person, possibly the best in this world."

The hand touching the kotatsu twitched at the words but he didn't react more.

"They have already forgiven you."

Shirou's blood froze at this statement, finally raising his eyes to stare at Sakura's sympathetic smile.

"You are struggling because of the.. fire, right? That is why you want to save people.. to avoid anything like that to happen again."

"You..." He closed his mouth, sighing just once. "Sakura, you are far too good to-" "That's not true."

Her eyes lowered to the floor. "I... I have much to say about myself that... you may not like."

As she explained more about her family and her former one, Shirou's eyes widened in shock, surprise, disgust and... sympathy.

What a cruel world... at least he found someone that carried a burden similar to his own.

* * *

Rin Tohsaka was tired, angry and hungry when she arrived to the house of Shirou Emiya.

Her scout mission to find out more about Caster ended up drawing some curious discoveries about the whereabouts of the Servant, the Temple mostly deserted by this point and leaving no clue for further investigations.

She hummed annoyingly once her ears picked the familiar sound of muffled footsteps approaching but her tirade was cut down the moment her blue eyes got a glimpse of the redhead's expression.

Gone were the careless features in every single stare of his, now a serious accentuation that made her want to take a step back from him. "Emiya-kun?"

She blinked as her voice left in a soft pitch, yet the Emiya barely noticed this little greeting.

"Tohsaka, it's late and if you wish to speak about the War you may do so at Homurahara-" "Master requires nourishment, Emiya."

Archer looked at the youth with a neutral stare, yet the silent glare from him was enough to make him blink with a surprised expression.

"Your Master is no more welcome in this house, Archer. She may go and eat dinner somewhere else.

"W-What? But what did I-" "No!" He sighed, trying to calm down from the sudden outburst. "Tohsaka, I cannot- go away, I am far too tired to deal with this situation."

The door closed leaving the formerly-hangry now-confused Rin to stare at it for few moments.

"What... was that?"

"I think it was Berserker's Master." The Servant pointed out as he dissolved in his astral form. "He might have told more things to the boy."

She gulped down the sour refusal and started to walk away, her stomach rumbling and requiring some food.

What had just happened to Emiya?!

* * *

"That was some brilliant work, Juste!" Illya praised loudly the nodding young man as she stared from her crystal ball and this wasn't just because she favoured him.

The short Einzbern had been quite shocked when Juste had told her he had 'trained' the Matou master in dealing with love affairs, her mind throwing several unpleasant suggestions about the _means_ of the teaching process had Illya quite irked for _some_ reasons.

It was when he had been properly scared by Berserker, that the young man revealed what he had done with the girl. He advised her. Nothing more, nothing else.

She had been skeptical at first but then he begged for her to look for Shirou's situation and she was finally given a proper spectacle of his Oniichan's life.

The plum-haired girl, Sakura, had indeed showed a more forward attitude with the redhead, going so far to open her heart to him.

A proper show of courting, one not many were knowing about and.. she gave some quick glances to Juste as the last bit arrived, showing the girl now happily snuggled in the same futon as Shirou.

Sure they were both dressed but it was an intimate moment that denoted a major change in their relationship.

The bit about Tohsaka had been pure comedy gold but this last scene was... _inspiring_.

"See! I didn't do anything with Sakura!" Her red eyes narrowed softly on his frame, making him blink at the curious expression in her face.

"Yet you didn't tell me that you went outside-" "I had Avenger and she is pretty good in defending me-" "So you shall sleep in my chambers tonight."

...

He appeared confused, then his eyes lightened up. "Oh? You have a couch I can use, right? So we can make a sleepover-" "I meant sharing my bed, Juste.." She facepalmed, trying to cover her face, now sporting a full blush on it.

He blinked again, this time her jaws dropping further. "I... okay?"

She smiled, knowing full-well that she had to make a solid point with her hus-_close friend_. She chided herself for that dumb mistake, knowing that she was going too fast with that dream of hers now.

Meanwhile the two maids stared at the scene in silence, sharing a single long stare before continuing to watch over the antics of the explosive duo.

* * *

**AN**

**Two more chapters and we conclude the FSN saga and move on the next bit of the Nasuverse.**

**Yeah, I ship ShirouXSakura and the greatest reason being... ShirouXRin leads to Archer Ending for Shirou. So it sucks in that part.**

**Review Q&A!**

**merendinoemiliano****: The War is going to become a massive attempt to defuse everything but ending up with a major explosion.**

**Lordcarroty****: Here it is and the chapters are scheduled to be uploaded every single Wednesday.**

**Reishin Amara****: But from what I understand their capacity to fulfill their own wishes is hindered by the fact the Einzbern Masters are mostly Lesser Grails, making it impossible for them to wish. I think that the requirement to use this massive level of Wishcraft make their capacity to think rationally impossible during the process but... there is something planned for wishes and it will be an interesting thought of mine.**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 4)****: I mean, some crusaders burned people for religion I think that is the worst crime by the end of the day but yeah, that sound pretty neat.**

**Guest 2 (Chapter 4)****: Rin is bitchy most of the time and the reason Zelretch is so much OP is because... nothing is told about him. He sealed away Type-Moon, he is the sole user of the Kaleidoscope and he is a Vampire that ages, so I think he shouldn't be that horribly boosted. Sakura is getting some love now and... the Grail is weird. The wishes follow the quickest and cheapest way to assure them to happen, AM's influence just override this and makes the whole thing go apeshit at any wish.**

**sugoijack9****: Yeah, next chapter and the following one will be dedicated to her.**

**Perran Onh****: Here it is!**


	6. Burning Corruption

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Burning Corruption**

* * *

Illya smiled a little as she continued to stare at the interesting fire.

The Fuyuki Church has been built prior to the Second World War by the Tohsaka's family as a further reason to reinforce their goodwill with the Holy See. Money were spent to create the quite annoying place of religion, so much disdained by the Shintoist Ryuudou Temple for its impressive setting and style of creation.

It was a pretty sight under the sun but quite the dull, creepy location to stare at late in the night. The fiery burning of the building would have been quite the great thing to witness so late in the night, especially with someone like Juste nearby... but the background noises were starting to irk her.

Jeanne D'Arc continued to cackle madly as her fire power continued to ravage the church, the Servant taking pleasure in destroying the place that reminder her so much of the God that had failed her. If that wasn't enough of an incentive to commit arson, then the revelation Juste gave the Avenger and the Einzbern were enough to warrant even worse.

No matter how much she despised part of the weak people and their God-fearing attitudes, Jeanne was still someone that could never bring herself to harm children. Those were poor soul, the french woman had reasoned, they aren't worthy of any ill intent!

The fire was angry as it continued to tear apart Kotomine's place of work slowly and delightfully.

But what could have given Illya the necessity if not the crave to see this decadent place to die down like this? Well, it hadn't been a pleasant development to learn that Kotomine had been the one that had killed her mother, his cold soul showing no mercy in snapping her neck and ending her light.

A pity that she had not perceived the man within the premises of the church. His screams of pain would have been more than enough to balance out Jeanne's inherent obsession with fire.

"He is here." Juste's voice was quiet, his attention taken by the unpleasant sensation of dread that started to deeply reach for her soul.

Walking up the small set of stone stairs, Kirei Kotomine's face looked none the elated from the end of his career. His hands were relaxed and hiding behind his back as he advanced towards the small group.

It was her connection to the Grail that actually got her a glimpse of their current predicament, a presence no less similar to a Servant but also... more foul than any of them. Even Assassin hadn't sounded this much ominous from her perspective.

Gilgamesh, King of Heroes and Archer from the Fourth Holy Grail War, stared at them with a disenchanted expression, emotions almost absent in his lazily created mask which his visage housed placidly.

"I think this isn't a simple visit if the small fire you caused is something to take into account." The fake priest stated dully, his soulless eyes staring right into Illya's red orbs. "What will the Magus Association do when the Einzbern representative caused a major diplomatic incident against the Church?"

Her teeth gritted at the nerve of the foolish murderer to try and twist the situation in his favor. A worm that could easily be equal to that spineless Zouken with his deceitfulness and blatant condenscending tone. But the girl decided against reacting to the simple bait, knowing that the man would only enjoy an angry response from his 'preys'.

Even Jeanne looked hesitant, but it was easy to see that her doubts were mostly about Juste's order of standby as he dealt with the situations and... Illya could deduce why by the distant explanation about the Archer class that was 'commanded' by the priest.

Gilgamesh was... a powerful Servant. In terms of raw power, her Berserker would have easily destroyed the cocky blond Servant, but the King of Heroes disdained dirtying his hands for 'so little'.

Two of his known Noble Phantasms were enough of a deterrent for the Einzbern to deploy her Servant against the first Hero.

Enkidu, the Chains of Heaven, were deemed an awful way to overcome Herakle, stopping his advance without Command Seals being used to enchant his power.

Ea was actually something that outright worried Illya. The powerful offensive weapon was considered as 'Effective against most Servants' by Juste and she hardly wished to put this all onto a test, knowing how this kind of experiments were pretty... destructive to deal with.

Yet the current Master of Avenger knew Kotomine and Gilgamesh well enough to know where he needed to press onto, which words to use to find the optimal aftermath to leave this standoff without a fight.

"I think they would be pleased to know that someone had killed off something that is quite worse than Dead Apostles. I mean, who would trust a priest with a **pitch black heart?**"

Kirei's eyes widened a fraction but his composure held against the quick jab by the end of the comeback... but this mere banter was hardly what truly cemented Juste as a dangerous individual in any War in the Einzbern's mind.

The priest's immaculate and undamaged body and clothing were soon splatted in blood and gore as several blades punctures his body, agony finally breaking through the poker face the man had long learned to make.

The Archer's piercing red eyes slowly moved away from the dying man and turned to stare sternly at the young man by Illya's side. "Your turn."

Juste sighed, the backpack that contained the small, incomplete Grail glowed faintly as a summoning array appeared in front of the human. White light started to concentraced inside the circle, an humanoid figure forming as some time passed and... the Einzbern blushed a little.

The Servant looked young, incredibly pretty as his long, green hair reached his knees while his simple and humble white tunic covered his body. "Servant Lancer at your service, Master."

His eyes opened and she was impressed at how feminine his visage was. The simple depiction of a being of clay molded into the most beautiful woman back in Uruk barely kept up with the sight she was being presented with.

Amber eyes blinked slowly as the new Lancer Servant turned to stare at the surprised looking Gilgamesh.

"Gil?"

But the Archer didn't reply, jumping off the tree he had been perching on and tackled the feminine Servant on the floor. Illya blinked and... frowned as the two Servants started to playfully wrestle with each other, giving once or twice a punch at each other's faces.

Her barely veiled surprise at the scene wasn't rare in the small crowd of people staring at this as Jeanne looked awfully confused at the development. The greatest Servant in terms of adaptability, someone that she had long started to treat as a dangerous threat for her survival plans, was now behaving like a cub with the Lancer.

"That is Enkidu." Her red eyes gave a quick glance at Juste's direction, the young man merely shrugging at the predicament.

His explanation gave a lot about the thing she was looking at. Enkidu was considered Gilgamesh's best friend, the only being the King of Heroes had come to respect and care as an equal to his standing.

But would have it been wrong to doubt this kind of warmth with one another? It reminded her much of two small children trying to counter-hug the other. **Was it wrong that she was finding this scene disgustingly cute?!**

"I think we should leave them with... their own business." That was something the Einzbern was eager to agree too, her mind far too much tired from the late hour and the sudden twists to truly care of doing anything remotely close to how she had planned to deal with this War.

* * *

The lonely and silent playground was a good reminder of her early childhood.

The cool breeze bring memories of the cold castle back in Germany, the fortress that saw her sheltered-no, jailed within the close 'care' of her 'family'.

Grandfather had been kind enough to instill within her a sense of common vindication to slights and she was more than happy to return the favour once the War was completed.

Her 'grandiose path' to restore the 'rightful' claim of the Einzberns? That was already cooking in hell from God knows when and she was surely not going to tempt fate by wishing something with the corrupted state that the Grail was in.

Peace and War.

Justice and Injustice.

Fair and Unfair.

...Juste was correct in denying any rational logic dictating this world, nothing truly able to justify the degrading societies that are the human one and the Magus one. Greed, infighting and sorrow preyed within Man and Man was unable to push this all back.

Kiritsugu's faith in a quick resolution was... not something she digested pleasantly as Illya could hardly see why someone would go so far to make Peace happen.

"We strive to become better. To make things better for those suffering our very situation or worse."

The Einzbern blinked as she noticed she had indeed voiced that thought out loud.

The pair of swings were an interesting concept, the short girl deduced as she lulled her body back and forth. It was... entertaining.

The simple movement reminded her when her mother would help her to sleep, the soft lullaby and the caring action of holding her were incredibly effective in shattering the last walls that held her sleepiness from taking over back when she was younger.

But now?

She stopped the swing and stared at her boots, feeling once more a little girl without a care for the world, without an hint of the terrible deeds that were committed around her.

Simple times, she blinked tiredly, it was all better back then.

Knowledge helped her to raise herself above the threats and problems that she was currently facing, but it was her ignorance that had once made her life bearable to face with the constant plight of poor souls.

Was this what her Pa-_Kiritsugu_ faced every single day of his life? The fact she had yet to visit his grave was an insult to her self-inflicted injury.

Juste was silently waiting in his swing, his eyes looking around aimlessly as she finally noticed that they had yet to truly talk and... she sighed.

"W-What do you want to do after the War?"

His eyes slowly turned to face her, confusion with a small hint of concern present in his face.

"You mean after Zelretch comes to clean things up?"

She nodded, avoiding to show too much emotion and influence his rightful choice.

"I... I don't know."

These words had a very interesting ring. It was very rare to find someone like the young man being clueless on plans that should be... easier?

"J-Juste, can you stand up?"

He frowned at the request but complied as he slowly stood up and moved in front of her.

Hesitation drilled caution within her, dangerous water approaching as she felt a childish need resurge from within her soul.

Her hands were not holding the swing anymore, slowly spreading wide open as she... waited. Juste looked confused, incredibly surprised as she felt her face redden at the action she was trying to pull.

Was this too much? Was she asking too much from him? Was she going to quick? Was she alrig-Ohf!

Her arms closed around his neck as he set his head on her small shouder, her red eyes widening as she could feel so much within the close moment. His warm chest was softly pressed onto hers and... she could feel his heartbeat.

She almost wanted to will her heart to synch with his own, to have the man's calming drumming as she felt the growing sense of dread, the realisation-

While Illya was working relentlessly over the creation of a new, advanced body to house her soul, one which Juste himself was giving an hand with, the fear that she could easily die and be alone once more scared her the most.

Finally the draining effects of her melanchony started to hit her core as sleep slowly but surely took an hold in her mind. Eyelids half-closed, her arms moved as her hands manouvered his face to show it to her one last time before finally resting.

He looked surprised but, for some reason, this expression tasted amusing to her mind.

And yet something was missing, she could feel it and... an idea reached her fullest, urging her to seal the grand deal.

His eyes widened comically as she felt his warms lips. A peck, one that finalised what she had long thought about the intriguing, interesting and oddly endearing individual that was Juste.

Her eyes closed as she snuggled her face on his shoulder, deciding against wasting further time in staring at what she had conquered.

Plans for the future could wait another day as her dreams of a brighter day filled her mind, lulling her away from the cold world around her.

When did things sounded so bland compared to love?

* * *

**AN**

**Why this took super-long to publish****: Exams, headaches and two chapter drafts that I found annoying to publish. My first plans about this section of the story was... rushing it all but... I need some characterisation. I know this means I will have to add two-three more chapters to FSN but... Crack has a limit and I cannot pull any miracles. Thus, you will have to enjoy few more chapters of mystery solving and Illya being a klutz about this development.**

**Something new:**** I decided to set an account Pat(CoughingMyKidneys)reon, but it is only about donations now. I am not doing commissions as I have long promised to keep my fan-writing free and legit!**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**merendinoemiliano****: Thank you!**

**captainOrion Zete****: Thank you for your support! (And the heck happened?)**

**sugoijack9****: Well Juste did gave Jalter something to burn today...**

**duskrider****: Shirou discovered love!**

**Reishin Amara****: The party pooping is more the entire Fate timeline is going to get screwed.**

**Guest Q****: Rin could have investigated about the case since she knew her mother had some doubts about this all but she just kept on studying and ignoring the matter as much as she could. Heck, she cannot even address her as her sister and it is implied Sakura wants to get addressed as such. But this isn't a Rin-bashing fic so I think I will give her a... choice.**

**Lurker****: Yep, Illya and Shirou are getting some rewarding in this story.**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 5)****: I mean, it's not like Illya is a minor (just stuck in a loli body) and the whole vampires being planets/satellites it is more like the higher tier of their kind being able to pull that (excluding buggy Type Mercury).**

**empetiness****: She got Archer as a Servant, she isn't getting starved anytime soon and.. Thank you!**

**Guest (Chapter 2)****: It is more, he has girls interested in him and the Anime hinted that other girls were interested in him. Mitsuzuri being one of them.**

**Sakura****: Good for you, Sakura! xD**

**Guest 2 (Chapter 5)****: Heh!**

**RandomBoredGuy****: While Rin is currently portrayed in that light, that doesn't mean she will go out with that one. I will address this next chapter anyway. **

**Guest (Chapter 4)****: He was quite submissive for being a Magus with a high-standing in the Magus Association and the Church.**


	7. Of Revelations and Conclusions

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Of Revelations and Conclusions**

* * *

Trials and errors were essential for breakthroughs to be made.

That was a simple concept that existed in both simple science and Magecraft. The need to test the limits that nature has given us, to expand and reach the greatest heights.

The Small Grail was something born from traditions and flamboyant alterations to properly filter the prana of a Master used to sustain their Servants.

Jeanne was safely detached from the Greater Grail and her lifespan now depended on her willingness to remain in this plane of existence. Sure, she could be summoned once again from the Throne but for now the Altered Servant had decided to stay around.

It was all in the name of conquering the endless boredom that the Throne of Heroes would provide to her if she was to return to it.

Gilgamesh and Enkidu decided to actually 'call a day' and return back to the Throne, as the reasons to truly keep around were zero. The Lancer would have been keen to study more how nature had evolved after his passing, but his concerns about his only friend's current state were legitimate.

The body created by the mud was dangerous, a minor compulsion to 'survive and sow chaos' was present on the King of Heroes' mind and only Enkidu's speaking about it seemed to bring this up to attention.

Anger was understandable, but since Ea would fail to properly destroy the Grail, the King merely decided to remove the corruption out of himself and let his 'supposedly' dying body return to its previous state of degradation. Yellow mist started to appear as his entire being was turned into particles of gold, soon leaving nothing behind but just the echoing laughs of someone with a revenge plan.

A plan that was possible because of the King's clairvoyance skill and massive treasury.

The War concluded quite easily. A group of Mages from Clock Tower reached Fuyuki just two days after Gilgamesh's decision, led by Zelretch himself.

Illya had mixed feeling of the Wizard Marshal, the known deeds of the Vampire clashing with Justeaze's biased opinion of the elder.

Centuries ago, the man was quite the prankster as he found it entertaining to pester around the various classrooms in London. Justeaze was sadly one of his favorite targets, the prime homunculus a subject of fascination for the Owner of the Third Magic as he would find it interesting to test her emotional capacity while dealing with stressful situations.

Headaches over headaches, the fragments the Einzbern had of her ancestor were displeased by the fact that the man had to be called into action, but there was a general consensus in her mind that it was a necessary 'evil'.

The vampire had been here and there while the Grail was being created, giving his own suggestions about certain rules and limitations to insert within the construct. Too much power would have raised some unneeded attention, too little power was not acceptable for their objectives.

And yet as the old Magus appeared to her sight, Illya couldn't but frown at what she was looking at.

Zelretch looked… older that she had imagined, his hunch was more prominent and his ever-joyful smile seemed to have lost a shade or two.

Gone was the endless drive of the man, replaced by the weariness of age caused by his unique condition.

The Wizard Marshal actually came to visit the Castle, announcing that the group from the Association was here to properly disband the Grail. Part of her wanted to prolong some act and fake outrage at this development, but Juste had asked her to behave civilly with the man.

The reasons for this request were evident the moment the Wizard Marshal glanced with his red eyes onto the young man.

A small smile arched in his face, a studious glance trying to discern whatever he could from the youth in front of him. "You are an interesting fellow."

Juste returned this all with a slightly bigger smile. "You are a perverted old man."

Sella almost lost her composure at that comeback while Leysritt looked confused at the wording.

But it was Illya that looked the most scandalized. Such a reverend figure in the Moonlit World was… a pervert? But why?

'Justeaze' was chuckling at the human's words, deeming them worth of agree to as she knew much of the seemingly serious Magus.

Zelretch frowned. "Now, that is a very strong claim and-" "Kaleido Ruby and Kaleido Sapphire."

Kaleid… Ruby? The words were related to the Kaleidoscope, that was quite obvious, but what they meant eluded Illyasviel.

And yet, surprisingly enough, the elder's face lightly reddened at the comeback, eyes looking away for a moment.

"I-It's not my fault that the red pest is that much prone to non-descript things."

...What?

"You created them, sir, I don't think they just developed a personality from nothing."

He didn't comment, nor refute this and he preferred to continue to the next point of the discussion, alerting that the Tohsaka representative had been informed too.

Rin knew that the Grail was being dismantled and… she was opposed to it.

The tsundere was so much opposed to this situation that she deemed rightful to follow the Clock Tower's entourage back to the Einzbern home.

The lunchroom was occupied by Illya, Juste, Rin, Zelretch and the two Einzbern maids, the rest of the Magi provided a room to wait for this discussion to finish.

The Tohsaka was particularly irked, more than usual, as she snapped right as the chat began.

"I don't know what you are planning to accomplish with this, Einzbern, but I will not let you win-"

"A rigged competition, a dumb misunderstanding or Zelretch's prime amusement?"

The Wizard Marshal shifted nervously as several eyes were on him at that last bit.

"Anyway no, the only thing 'we all gain' is that the End of the World is prevented."

… "What? This- This is rubbish!"

"The young man is actually correct, young Tohsaka." The vampire rebuffed calmly. "The current state of the Grail, at least after some controls from our trustworthy devices, says that the construct is in critical conditions."

Gawking at the elder's words, the Einzbern's red eyes noticed the soft blue light of Archer's astralized form condensing into his body.

EMIYA looked relatively calm, merely glaring at the now-grinning Juste.

Zelretch spared just a glance at the Servant, his smile returning back to his face.

"Can I ask you one thing, Archer?" EMIYA didn't reply at this, keeping staring. "Is it truly necessary to kill your target? He is still 'dangerous'?"

The Counter-Guardian was right to not answer the bait, knowing perfectly that this Shirou Emiya had been safely dissuaded from his hopeless dream, the Saber's _death_ and Sakura's confession being enough to usher him to reconsider his current life.

For the first time in a long time, Shirou Emiya woke up with a simple thought that was completely the opposite of his usual ones about swords. And that was getting some extra hours to sleep in with his girlfriend.

Some aspects still persisted, evident in his submissive manners back at school, but the patient care that Sakura was going to show him will yield results and… the distortion will fade.

Gone the mental scarring, gone the need of prove something to someone long dead, gone the sense of worthlessness that had been nagging his mind for so long.

Shirou Emiya broke the shackles and now it was a matter of time for his recovery to come into fruition.

But Archer would never say this. He would never call it a victory until his counterpart was removed from this world.

It was deep in his psyche, the need to satisfy a 'wish' of redeeming the world by sacrificing the 'very cause' of its degradation.

Indoctrination, that was what Juste considered the illness stunting the Servant's capacity to comprehend how drastic his ways were. Alaya had long played the man like a puppet during his life, suggestions being slowly coaxed in his mind.

Death was the quickest of means to solve threats. How do you solve someone like Shirou Emiya, a threat in Archer's eyes? He needed to die.

But he couldn't now. He couldn't dare to disobey the logic that made sense on his head, while also couldn't desist to think that killing the boy would be the best answer to his problem… but it wasn't.

No matter how many Shirous he could have tried to kill, reality couldn't be bent to that extent. When you try to go this much to alter history itself, Fate will screw you the worst way possible.

Illya was reminded of Artoria's foolish idea of rewinding time and not taking the duty of forming Camelot, to create the bulwark for humanity. Fear is a horrible monster, but Saber was stronger than that.

Deprived of affection and humanity, the King of Knights died an empty husk as her 'son' perished before her eyes, cold hatred denying her the sweet taste of the ultimate victory.

"Okay, what is going on with Archer? How do you know this much about him?"

"While I think the ways are different from my own ones." Zelretch stated. "I am fairly sure this youngster is a man of culture as I am."

In layman's terms, he knew about the timeline as much as the Vampire knew but not because of the Kaleidoscope.

"T-That is ludicrous!"

Juste sighed and relaxed his expression in a tired one. "You should tell her."

There was a brief moment of silence and the strange human continued.

"You aren't sure that she was there when you died, why don't you ask her if she would want to go?"

More confusion for everyone but Illya, Juste and Archer.

Finally, the tanned man sighed. "I will… tell her."

The discussion returned to detailing the plan of action to deal with the corrupted Grail and Zelretch was quite informed about the Avenger Servant lurking inside of it.

The group left two hours later, an agreement reached as Rin prepared her mind to face a moral defeat.

She had been so ready to achieve a rightful victory in that competition but…

You cannot win something rigged from the start.

At least she still had Archer, she mused grimly, he could cook, clean around and was there for her than that dumbass Emiya was with his sudden dislike for her.

H-He was an idiot and… and she wasn't caring about that or she was hurt and-

Rin gulped down a sob. Why was life so cruel?

* * *

"And with that the War is over, I suppose."

Illya giggled as Juste yawned. They were both sitting in a single couch, the Einzbern nuzzling her head on his chest as his arms were wrapped around her body, keeping her from falling off as she melted in the embrace.

"Still, we have lots to do. Especially about Caren and-"

A kiss in her forehead silenced her and she blushed in embarrassment at that sudden intimate interaction. "I know and-" He sighed. "I also have something to show you."

Red eyes blinked at that. "Something important?"

He nodded. "Something very important. A gift."

Now her attention was fully taken by him. "Really? Is it a car?"

A sweat drop rolled off his forehead as he walked out of the seat and towards the hallway, taking Illya in a bridal hold through the whole path.

Finally they reached a large room of the castle, one that Illya felt familiar too. "Isn't this a room for rituals?"

"It is usually used for that, yes, but this time it will be for your gift."

She blinked and tilted her head in confusion. Sella and Leysritt entered inside few moments after, the former holding the Small Grail in her hands.

Why it was glowing?

"I have tested properly the means to pull a relatively small wish out of Grail-chan-" _Small Grail!_ "And I am managed to create a working minor wish-granting feature that we can use now."

… "Juste, are you saying that-"

He merely smiled and nodded, eyes widening in wonder as Illya decided to trust him on this.

"Then… can we start?"

The main reason why the Greater Grail required Servants to achieve the Wish-Granting function was… it didn't need it. The Servants' essences were meant to properly calibrate the Wish-Granting function to realize the original Wish, a path to the Root.

And since remodeling a body to a human one was less draining and less complex than creating a breach through Space and Time, the only requirement for the wish to be granted was a large amount of energy stored in the device.

Grail-chan had been siphoning from the Einzbern's leylines for a long time and now… it was he-_it's _time to shine!

The two maids were careful in preparing the instruments ready in case of complications and soon the process began.

Illya stood by the room's center as a blinding light encompassed her whole being.

At first it was warm, then the heat increased and she felt a bit distressed by it.

Soon it grew unbearable, light pain rising as her nerves were burning and her body started to go numb.

Gritting her teeth, the Einzbern girl endured the pain as it hardly compared to the experience she had to face back in Germany so many years ago.

Finally… it ended.

The light softly went off and she felt her footing shaky.

Juste rushed towards her as he could see her form, some bed sheets ready to cover her new modesty.

The alteration had shredded her clothes and the few pieces hardly covered her visible skin.

She blinked, noticing something very interesting first thing first. She was standing almost as tall as the young man and she was standing properly.

The cloth pressing on her chest gave her a proper estimation of something fully conceptualized.

She had boobs!

A smile twitching in her face as she brought her arms around Juste's neck bringing his face close and… giving him a peck.

He blushed a storm, but he smiled widely at her sudden reaction.

She then realized that her hair was no more pale white. It was… a light blonde, close to white but… humanly so.

The Grail was being dismantled, she had a new body and now it was time to claim her final victory.

_**Now it was time to plan how to bed her love interest.**_

* * *

**AN**

**Yes, Illya is a pervert but within reason. She will lewd just one being… and she has boobs!**

**Been a long time, but finally got the time to resort my schedule (which is different now) and I decided to adopt a 2-Weeks updating method.**

**What does it entail? I will updated from 2 to 4 chapters every two weeks. So yes, there is going to be another chapter today! :)**

**Also fun fact: I had planned for the next arc to be Prillya but, since I am doing this already in Crawl Like a Worm (Which I suggest people to read cause it 'seems to be good'), I decided to switch to another section of Fate. I will reveal it in the next AN.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Reishin Amara****: Prototype!Arthur could oneshot it easy-peasy, lemony-squeazy. I wonder if we will ever receive Zelretch as a Servant in FGO…**

**Blake Tourdner****: Oh, I will not do that. The only ROB thing I will do is teleport them in two chapters from now in a different space and time. **

**Captain Orion Zete****: Really? That sucks, but I suppose that the government was incredibly scared because… what is happening in America. I mean, I don't want to do politics nor I wish to disrespect people but I decided to never travel there because… burning flags, bashing cops and a party condoning violence for trying to keep the law going… That is why I prefer staying in Italy. **_**I heard Japan is nice during Summertime (maybe next year).**_

**Guest Q****: And Kotomine fully influenced that by 'encouraging' her need to satisfy the legacy of his Pops. Sad thing that her mother was brain-dead after Kariya went ape-shit and pulled a Shinji Ikari on her (not the creepy thing, the choking thing).**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 6)****: Archer Gilgamesh is the prime version, the one starting the journey to save Enkidu after his friend's dead. He is a bitter thing mostly because of that (note that Cas!Gil is still snarky, but never overly murderous about it) and so bringing in Enkidu is a major bargaining chip. That is also why I decided to have them return to the Throne, the King of Heroes still a little too 'weak' to deal with the Grail (He could destroy it, but the mud would still persist.).**

**sugoijack9****: They got the Throne! XD**

**Matze96****: Thank you!**

**PasiveNox****: Yep! Canon, begone!**

**Guest 2 (Chapter 6)****: I don't meant this as a disrespectful advice, but I suggest you read some material on your free time. The reason why I put that premise is… Illya is actually 20 years old. The reason why her mind goes from childish to adult like some mad swings is because she is mature enough about some things but also sheltered about others, plus she got parts of Justeaze's mind in her own courtesy of her German family. In my opinion, the reasons that truly forced the scrapping of the Illya Route is connected to two major issues back at the time: **  
**1) While Illya is legally an adult, her body resembles too much one of a child;**  
**2) Shirou is the adoptive son of Kerry and Illya is the biological one. It would have been 'legally-speaking' incest if there was a romantic relationship between them;**  
**Still, we got Prillya and- **_**no, the manga doesn't have that much fan service.**_

**Hashirama 1710****: It is one of the possible ways, but also UBW could make things got that direction. Still I think it was truly a botched ShirouXSaber route. That sounds like a fun way to greet each other, but then everyone would have to run for their lives and… lots of madness would ensue. XD**

**Guest 3 (Chapter 6)****: Ayep! Illya is now fully legal now! (But no lemon because the rating doesn't allow it, still I will imply that something is happening!)**


	8. Unfinished Business

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unfinished Business**

* * *

Life in Fuyuki took more than a week to fully recover.

While people were wary at nights because of the deaths still fresh on the mind, the pacing for everyone was starting to resume its pre-War state.

...Okay, maybe there was some change in the less known life of few.

While not truly official, the students at Homurahara Academy and their parents were fairly certain that Shirou had finally noticed Sakura's interest on him and were seen more than once being relatively close.

Nothing too much scandalous, they had yet to kiss in public but I was quite sure it was a matter of days now.

They seemed to be in a healthy relationship… but there were some minor rumors of a taller, busty violet-haired woman having the same affectionate attitude with the redhead as they were spotted during late walk in the park.

Nothing worth of considering since people were so shaken from the whole killing spree raging in town for a long time, so their suspicious self were tame to not jump in conclusions that might end up wrong.

The castle was… home. I think there were little adjectives that described how much accustomed to that life I was getting. While the two maids, Sella and Leysritt, had decided to accept the opportunity to get their own human bodies, their work was still the usual as before with just some minor changes regarding the zealous note behind it.

The lessening of limitations led to an awfully familiar situation and I couldn't but smile as I think about the very moment Liz started to laze around pretty much like her Prillya version.

Sella was incensed, but the lack of reasoning to refute her sudden lack of initiative at work and the fact Illya cared little for them doing their work made her whole spiel fall deaf.

The defeated woman spent most of the day by the kitchens as she tried to keep herself busy while studying new recipes and expanding her culinary arsenal.

Jeanne decided to stay after all, at first boringly wasting her time by doing simple things that gave her little amusement. Seeing her in that state was kind of sad… and I decided to tempt fate by trying to approach one of her Berserker version's hobbies.

The Witch of Dragons was still lacking with her calligraphy, but the pure determination to try and create her own manga pushed her to commit the greatest deed ever: she ended up learning the three Japanese alphabet in five days, her mind a mess and needing a full-day of rest to fully solidify her new knowledge.

The first few pages of her concept comic were recent and… interesting.

Now, I have to say that I hardly thought about Yaoi mangas, never feeling too much attraction to the genre and all.

But when she showed me the plot she had elaborated… I approved without hesitation.

The story of Kalico the Mercenary and Kroce the Priest had a good premise and following story, the romantic sensations between the two men were hardly influencing anything but this element further added flavor to the dynamic life they shared in Kiyufu Town.

A dramatic bromance that branched into actions, plot-twists and lots of shameless cliffhangers.

I was quite proud in mentoring and correcting parts of her story, obviously with her permission and all.

But let us start the day where things were going to change.

I slowly opened my eyes, a pleased smile as I was still feeling the interesting emotions of the previous night on my body.

Illya was curled near me, her head snuggling even more on my chest while her bare chest was pressing on my ribs. Caressing her hair, I started to remember how things escalated yesterday.

It had been a simple dinner, Sella providing quality food as always and we were all enjoying some of the newest details coming from the city.

The reconstruction of the Church was suffering some bureaucratic obstacles as children's bones were being recovered even now as the proper groups were scouting the scorched zone.

Rumors were already circulating about the late Kotomine having fallen to the disgusting habits some priests were found having across the world and his image as a calm and respectful member of Fuyuki was crumbling the more discoveries were made.

Surprise painted my face as I noticed Illya bringing two bottles of wine to the table, indulging everyone to at least take a sip.

Jeanne accepted merely a cup, unwilling to deal with her hardwork with her mind dampened by the alcohol, while Sella and Leys decided to keep away from the beverage.

Thus Illya and I started to down the bottles, glass after glass, and soon… we were pissed drunk.

My memories started to get fuzzy at this point, but I clearly remember the Einzbern asking to be escorted to her room and… promptly yanking me inside once we were by the doors.

Confusion died the moment I found her legs wrapping tightly on my head, the now-older girl tackling me onto the bed and… destroying my clothes.

Strange scenes followed as my intoxicated mind could register so much before it went autopilot with everything.

From the giddy smile on her face and her affectionate hold, I assume I had managed in satisfying her during our first duet.

Few minutes passed, the hangover leaving me unable to formulate proper logical thinking, and then I remembered something important.

As the week progressed, I had spent some time buying some tickets for a special location where I wished to take some people to.

I felt the cutie shift in her sleep and I found her rubies staring back at me as she adjusted her head to look at my face.

She smiled and hummed quietly. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She hummed again at the reply, her body still sore from yesterday's experience but she seemed to be recovering fairly well.

The Einzbern shifted once more, this time to reposition herself right onto my chest. "Hmm. You are warm."

My smile widened. "And you are gorgeous."

She giggled softly and we spent another hour enjoying each other's company.

What a good way to start the day.

* * *

It was around 10 in the morning when I finally decided to go for a walk out of the castle, bringing Illya with me as we went to explore the city after having been holed up in the fortress for so long.

Fuyuki was vibrant with life, a perfect example of sheer optimism beating the fear-inducing days of the Holy Grail War, and it made a good place to get in touch with modern situations.

While the Einzbern had learned much under my guidance, there was so much that had yet to be taught. Like the internet.

Imagine a chibi Illya being given two kitties for Christmas, imagine her face.

Now imagine an adult Illya discovering the true embodiment of Youtube: Cute kitties.

She almost latched at the computer, staying stuck on her seat as she continued to watch endlessly several videos with cute cats.

A full effort was pulled to remove her from the device after the girl literally spent a whole hour doing that.

I could see why, but that doesn't mean I will condone letting her waste her life just on kitties.

There were cute foxes, owls and-

...Goddang, I knew that this was going to happen but…

Anyway! After this 'brief' detour, we decided to walk around the city to drop the invitations for the little holiday retreat we had agreed to.

Shirou, Sakura and Medusa were given their own tickets, their surprise equal to their interest as such expensive gift.

While the two teens felt interested at the possibility of deepening their bond with this opportunity, the Servant felt relatively intrigued at the possibility of seeing a place so close to her home.

It was quite amusing when I mentioned that Sicily had her in their regional flag, so much that she asked if they could detour for Palermo to see the metropolitan city.

After bidding them goodbye, we proceeded to go for our last destination before going home.

The Tohsaka mansion was still suffering under the lack of proper restoration's efforts and I was quite surprised to learn that Rin had skipped school for the whole week.

While the tsundere could be bitchy in her own ways, she was also reasonably forgivable.

As we entered the grounds of the household, I had expected Archer to jump out from his hideout but… there was nothing.

Even Illya stated that she was perceiving any Heroic Spirit nearby.

Worry grew even more as we knocked at the door… only to find it open.

I didn't waste time in rushing inside to find where the girl was.

Thousands of possibilities scaring me the more I thought about what was going on and, after running through the staircase, I finally reached her room.

The door slowly opened to reveal…

…

One of my eyes twitched as I saw Rin slouching on her bed in her Pjs, scooping some ice cream from a large cup with a silver spoon. She was staring at the ceiling with a dull look.

She glanced briefly my way before sighing loudly. "What do you want?"

Her tone was soft, tired even, but she seemed to be holding fairly well this whole situation.

"Seeing how you were doing." I blinked calmly. "You look like crap."

The Tohsaka snorted, munching on the sweet content her spoon had stolen from the bucket.

"Archer left." She continued. "He said that he was Shirou, that he was sorry and then returned to the Throne."

…

"I can see why it's best for Sakura to have him." I approached the bed as she commented that topic. "He is not Magus-material and I can see that… he got hurt trying."

…

"I reiterate my question, why are you here?"

I shrugged. "Was just checking on my family?"

…

"What?"

"You see." I started as I sat on the bed. "If Shirou ends up marrying Sakura and I end up marrying Illya, we would be related by law."

My face broke in a sudden realization that I just noticed now. "Actually, you and Sakura would become… my little sisters!"

I held back a squeal as the girl glared holes on my skull. "No. I am a Tohsaka and-"

"You have been wasting days on your bed doing God knows what and-" I scrunched my face. "And you barely bathed."

She snorted again. "Didn't felt the need and… I don't have to go to school."

… "I am alone."

…

…

"So you want to go somewhere or-" "I said I am a Toshaka."

I sighed. "Then I suppose I will have to wait for Rin to return."

Her eye twitched in annoyance. "I don't-" She sighed. "I wish to be left alone."

"To wallow in your sadness? To consume what is left of your nourishment?"

She grimaced, blue eyes betraying her as she glanced at the ice cream with a mournful glint.

"I- I don't need anyone." She stated loudly, advancing towards me. "I am a powerful Magus, former Master of Archer a-and-"

The girl didn't finish, her last act being accepting the silent offer of a hug. She started to sob on my shirt the moment she got close enough, gone the false bravado that had led her to not seek help in that distressful situation.

"Now, there is no need to be this much gloomy." I whispered as I pulled her up better in the embrace. "You are a very good person."

"I-I don't have friends."

…

"Well, I can be your friend." I stated as I started to pat her head. "I think Illya would be happy to know more about you and… I could talk to Sakura."

She tensed at her sister's name, the stinging refusal of the plum-haired girl to approach the tsundere legitimate but still hurtful for the Tohsaka.

"S-She hates me." She muttered through the shirt. "T-They all hate me."

"That is a silly idea, Rin-chan." She snorted at the honorific. "While some might have found your recent behavior… questionable, that isn't something everyone thinks the same."

She stared up and I sighed as her blue eyes were staring intensively right at my head, puffy and red as she continued to cry a little more. "H-How do you know?"

"Because everyone feels hated once in a while, silly girl." I replied with a genuine sense of experience on the subject. "People seems to be ignoring you, calling you names in the background and hoping that you don't hear them… but you do."

I let out a sigh. "Sadly that is something that happens for so many people for so many reasons."

…

We stood like this for a while, the girl sniffling once or twice in a while as she slowly regained her bearings.

"I- Can we walk around?" She asked softly. "I- I want to think about… this all."

I nodded. "Sure, Illya and I will be more than happy to take you around the magnificent world that is Fuyuki and..."

"_Did you know that there are ways to see cute kitties with a computer_?"

While Rin was completely ignorant of what a 'computer' was, the mere mentioning of the animals that could melt most girls' hearts was enough to get her morale up a little more.

She seemed eager to jump off the bed and directly go for a march with her Pj and unclean, so I decided to step in before things got crazier. "But first you need to go to the bathroom and refresh yourself. We will be waiting for you to be reading."

The girl pouted at this. Rin Tohsaka, heiress to the old and powerful Tohsaka Clan, owner of Kaleido Ruby 'the pervert', was pouting at the prospect of getting herself ready for the day.

"...Actually I could stay at home and-" "You are going to the bathroom and getting yourself clean, or I will have to deploy Illya and let her deal with you with her own 'ways'."

The Einzbern was very strict in her morning ritual regarding getting ready for the day and bringing her in would be a tragedy for the Tohsaka.

While the girl was unaware of the grave threat I had just thrown at her, she decided to accept my stern request begrudgedly.

_**But man, the day that followed was… amazing!**_

* * *

**AN**

**It would seem like I will have to give another chapter to finalize Rin's redemption. Indeed, Archer chickened out after getting bamboozled and scared of dealing with the repercussions his real identity would cause to his Master. What a fool!**

**So yeah, Chapter 10 is the final Chapter of FSN and the beginning of- ERRORERRORERRORERROR-BBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

_**This hijacking is possible all thanks to the grand and beautiful BB and her Sakura Five.**_

_**Beware, readers of the lazy Bukharin, the next arc is going to be…**_

_**1- Juicy! **_**(Signed by BB)**

_**2- Sophisticated. **_**(Signed by Violet)**

_**3- S-Sad. **_**(Signed by Passionlip)**

_**4- Boring. **_**(Signed by Meltlilith)**

_**5- Funny! **_**(Signed by Kazuradrop)**

_**6- Gao~! **_**(Signed by Kingprotea)**

…**Ping. Connection Restored!**

**What the heck just happened here?!**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Guest 1 (Chapter 7)****: Indeed, the King of Conquerors would be belly-aching at the mere thought that it had actually happened.**

**Guest 2 (Chapter 7)****: By doing a quick roll call, this is what happened to Servants:**  
**Caster Medea: Killed by True Assassin;**  
**Fake Assassin Sasaki Kojirou: Same as above;**  
**Lancer Cu Chulainn: Killed by True Assassin;**  
**True Assassin Hassan-I-Sabbah CA: Killed by Shadow;**  
**Saber Artoria Pendragon: Killed by Shadow;**  
**Archer EMIYA: Returned to the Throne;**  
**4th War Archer Gilgamesh: Returned to the Throne;**  
**Second Lancer Enkidu: Returned to the Throne;**  
**Berserker Herakles: Still bound to Master Illyasviel von Einzbern;**  
**Avenger Jeanne D'Arc (Alter): Still bound to Master Juste Bukharin (Surprise!);**

**PasiveNox****: Lots of funny things!**

**Existential ERROR****: Now announced! It's Extra CCC!**

**Padoru Padoruuu****: I suggest reading the reply to Guest 2. And I think I will do most of the Fateverse. I am already doing a full-might Nasuverse SI with Crawl like a Worm.**

**Merendinoemiliano****: Thank you!**


	9. Rin's Quest for a Date!

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release!**

**\- Quick Warning: Some Rin's fans will be incredibly confused by what I've done but… the potential was unlimited and I don't regret anything. Also yes, I took this much time to prepare myself for the Nuking I might be suffering (Not that I was bored or something like that...) and… yeah. -**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rin's Quest for a Date!**

* * *

"This is a terrible idea."

"It is not!" I pouted while half-dragging the dejected Tohsaka through the crowded streets of the central area of Fuyuki. Illya was walking just few steps behind, a hand on her mouth as she tried to hide the fact she was finding this whole situation amusing.

While the Einzbern had been doubtful of my interest in helping the trouble-making girl, but her opinion did an 180 when I decided to confide her my super-secret plan for the unaware Rin. If I had managed to match-up Sakura with Shirou with some quick planning, then I could do something similar with Rin.

The girl looked quite gloomy, the warm bath and the delicious breakfast made by yours truly managed to just raise her morale just a little. Enough to get her out of the ruins of the Tohsaka manor and into Fuyuki proper.

She was keeping close, her arms wrapped lazily around my right arm as she was wobbling more than walking. Sleepy and incredibly depressed, the girl was quite having trouble keeping a stable pacing through our walk.

It hindered pretty much my capacity to intervene properly, but I still had some hope that something was going to happen today and things were going to work smoothly.

An hour of quiet browsing through the shops of the city somehow softened the young Tohsaka's sadness, new clothes and some magazines being brought in the mean time I tried to scavenge something for this situation.

Surprisingly enough Illya didn't linger too much in clothes shop, saying that she had already brought enough clothes for this month, but she still decided to buy some books that she found intriguing.

Time passed and my hope dimmed just a little as I considered this whole situation just a little more. Nobody important, nor recognizable was walking in this particular part of the city and I contemplated the possibility of moving to another section of Fuyuki.

Maybe nearby Homurahara Academy? No, Rin wouldn't want to be near one of the reasons she had bunked up in her house. After skipping some days at school and with Shirou and her sister now an item, that place was currently a big no-no in her mind.

Just as I turned to mention my thoughts to Illya, I found my face ungracefully slammed on the ground by an unexpected kick. "Let her go, you pervert!"

Ugh! I was mostly sure that my nose was broken as it felt wet to the touch and… No, it was just bleeding at this point. Rin was then pulled away by a very familiar brunette and- Ayako Mitsuzuri?

The strict girl gave me the deadliest of glares as she took her classmate closer to her, almost putting her head on her chest. The Tohsaka was blushing, her face showing confusion, panic and… something about her eyes directly staring at the fellow girl's bust.

Oh my!

"T-That was rude of you, young miss." I muttered, my tone surprisingly holding well as the blood continued to fall off my nose. Illya was quick to close up the distance, bringing her light-plum handkerchief to my face as she softly pressured the hurting bit. I smiled a little and let her do her handiwork in peace as I addressed the now-confused girl.

"What do you mean, you pervert? I was… helping my-" I think that the reason she started to waver was because she had now noticed the fairly-beautiful woman nursing me and that Rin looked positively embarassed.

"I am Juste, Rin's cousin. Who are you, rude miss?" Ayako paled at the presentation and the jab made her jaws drop low.

I was quite disappointed that there wasn't anything else to that reaction. No gasping, no 'eep'ing. Nothing.

"J-Juste-san, I am sorry, I-I thought that-"

"I was attacking your friend and that you wanted to save her, commendable thinking in normal circumstances."

And now there was a pretty blush. See? Give me some time and I can turn people putty in my caring hands.

"A-Anyway, my name is Ayako Mitsuzuri, Juste-san. I-It could have been a better time to introduce ourselves-"

"But alas accidents happen." I interjected calmly. "Still, I think it was nice to meet you, Ayako-san and-"

Pausing a moment, I finally noticed that the little embrace between the two had long-ended and yet Rin was still… straddling close to the brunette.

"And I think it would do good for Rin that you joined us for lunch." The Tohsaka froze instantly as she felt the attention shifted so suddenly on her. "You see, she had been sad because of a recent competition and… she need some moral support."

But while the young Magus felt her world crumble in a fit of embarrassment, Ayako seemed surprisingly elated at the proposal while also giving a worried look at the blue-eyed girl.

"I-If I am not intruding, then I would more than happily accept."

I nodded. "Good."

* * *

While the restaurant picked was hardly expensive, the atmosphere around this place oddly reminded of one of those super-pricey ones with European connotations.

Four seats were picked, with Illya and I seated in front of Rin and Ayako. The Tohsaka had been purposely placed in the corner of the couch-seat to avoid any attempt to escape the glorious quest of the modern cupid that I am.

Picking the menu, we quickly got our orders and, as we waited for our food, Illya decided to probe for some more info from the genuinely-respectable girl. The range of the questions went from basic things like 'how much she had known Rin' and 'if she had some hobby' to 'if she knew about Shirou' and 'how he was going at school'.

"Forgive me if I don't answer the questions about Emiya-san, Einzbern-san, but I cannot speak about someone I know and you don't-"

"Illya is Shirou's big sister. The firstborn of Kiritsugu-san, Shirou's adopted father."

The Archery Club President's eyes widened. "T-Truly? E-Emiya-san said anything about an older sibling-"

"Kiritsugu-san kept quiet from him. There were certain situations that-" I squeezed Illya's hand in an attempt to comfort her as I spotted the first flinch. "That stripped him of her custody."

"That sound dreadful and- I'm sorry for bringing this up if it remind you of anything bad or-"

"D-Don't worry, Ayako-chan. My skin is thicker now and I don't feel much from that." Illya quickly replied, eyes switching to a more teasing light. "By the way, could you explain to us what kind of relationship you and Rin are in?"

Cue the two girls exploding in massive blushes, barely looking at each other but seemingly trying to get glances of their respective reactions.

I chuckled as I wrapped one arm around Illya and brought her close enough for me to plant a kiss on her cheek. She blushed a little, but the smile in her face merely widened at this intimate contact as she turned to get a peck on my own lips.

This time I was the one blushing.

"I-I mean, she is my rival- but also friend-"

"A-Ayako is a good friend- but she is also my rival-"

"Do you find Rin pretty, Ayako-chan?" The Einzbern pressured the discovered weakpoint and-

"She is quite beautiful-" Her eyes widened as her mouth blurted this without thinking about it. "I mean-"

"I- I am not that much great-"

"Y-You are!" There was some stubborn determination. "T-This is why I strive to- to become as gorgeous as you are!"

I think Rin was burning at this point, I swear I could smell bacon being cooked as the girl tried and failed to deflect the honest and blunt comment of the classmate. A blubbering mess that was being hit by some positive comments that ended up only making her even more embarrassed and flattered.

Ayako wasn't faring better as the more her mouth said, the more her cheeks reddened as she realized she was going full-auto with her words, forgetting the context and the people around her as she continued to speak her mind.

The Captain of the Archery Club was being deadly honest with the poor Tohsaka and… an even more devious plan emerged from my brain as I reached for Illya's ear and whispered it to her.

Glee, intrigue and giddiness, that was she showed in her expressive face as I finished telling her about what I wanted to do with this situation and… we both stood up from our seats at the same time.

The two girls turned their attentions at us at the sudden action, questioning silently with their stares what we were doing here now. "Illya-chan is feeling a little tired, so I guess we will be going back home. Don't worry, Rin-chan, Ayako-chan will surely keep you company around and-" I dropped a small back of money on the table.

"This will cover up the expenses here and you can use it to go around Fuyuki to have fun."

For some reason the brunette looked quite cheered by this explanation while Rin… well, the young Magus was giving some intriguing looks at the poor table, ending up to slam her head on it and abuse it like that.

What a strange but lovely girl.

* * *

It has been at least six hours since I had last contact with Rin Tohsaka and, while I should be incredibly concerned for the lack of her telling if she was alright or not just like any normal 'big brother' should be, I was sure that she was doing fine.

With Ayako around, no one would end up bothering her and, knowing that the brunette wanted to do _much_ with the Tohsaka, I also knew that I was going to hear some fun stories pretty soon.

And that did happen few moments later!

The movie Illya and I were watching on the massive TV was reaching its romantic climax when Sella knocked by the door to present my… cellphone? When did I leave it to the two maids and… I hope they didn't check the picture folders in it.

The device was still containing some… questionable content within it and… yep, from the sudden blush at my inquisitive glance to the trembling hold she had to hand over the phone I knew that they had 'searched for any dangerous content' within it and… found my interesting collection.

As I checked why I was being handed the object, I noticed that someone was calling and… it was Rin. Poking at Illya to check the name of the caller, I immediately started the call and answered.

"Rin-chan, how are you doing-"

"_I hate you, Juste- But I also have to tell you thank you for-"_

"'For letting me kiss the best girl I've met in my whole life'?" Illya snickered at my imitation of the girl.

"_No, I mean yes but- Look, I have to tell you that I will be busy for some days. S-Spending sometime with my…" _A brief pause followed and I frowned at the strange sentence, but just as I was about to call her out she continued. "_I-I will be with my new girlfriend. A-Aya-chan said she wanted to get some dates going a-and I would like to know her better too."_

"So you are going to be unavailable for the trip in Italy?"

"_Yes. B-But there is something I wanted to actually ask._"

"Shoot, I will answer the best I can."

I was ready for everything. I swear _I thought_ I was ready for everything but… this floored me instantly.

"_Aya-chan and I d-did something strange. S-She called it Scissor-something a-and I thought of asking since I don't have knowledge of anything of that sort for… some special things._"

I blinked as Illya looked confused as well. "You know about it?" Nodding at her question I finally decided to answer the extremely embarrassing question without melting in the process.

"From my understanding those 'special things' were something you and her did. Something only two girls that love each other did. And I will say that the reason why you never heard of it is… because school never mention much about girl-on-girl action in Health Class."

"_H-health class? You mean that special lesson Taiga-sensei did about- oh._"

"You mean to tell me you didn't connect the dots _while_ you were doing it?" There was another pause and…

"_I-I was enjoying it! I don't think too much while I am having f-fu-Actually, I think I will stop now._"

"For the sake of not over-teasing you yes, you should."

The call ended and Illya hummed quietly as she straddled at me. "Tell me about this 'Scissor-thing'."

Welp, it would seems like I got screwed by the end of the things. At least I wasn't the only time this time… eheheheheh.

* * *

**AN**

**Got hit by some hardcore writer block that kicked my butt a lot. This is back yes and no, I will not stop… EVER!**

**Hashirama 1710****: Sadly only Juste and Illya are going to 'jump'. Kind of hard to keep up with too many characters at once.**

**Guest (Chapter 8)****: It's more like she was stopped just after getting Artoria. What does it mean? Sakura can now 'spice up' their nights with some interesting arsenal.**

**Reishin Amara****: Sakura 5 + BB. BB is uniquely (an asshole, a douchebag, a bitch) special… wait, did I said something else? I think… I did?**

**Akutzu Pentaghast****: That would be the right way but… dunno, might pull a surprise or two.**

**Guest 2 (Chapter 8)****: Every part of Sakura Five has some major flaws, while you are right about Meltlillith's sadistic tendencies, she gets to be a cinnamon roll ( event in FGO kind of confirms it) and Passion Lip has a little issue I dislike (not her but part of her) and that is her masochistic tendencies as she does like being 'hurt' too. They are all part of the original Sakura, portraying each and every compliment and flaws of the character. Still yeah, same story as the Party Pooping duo is going for a massive multicrossing.**

**Guest 3 (Chapter 8)****: I think you mean Crackish. Yes, Zouken is alive but… it will be explained next chapter. I have prepped a fun resolution for him by the end of the day and… it will be fun.**


End file.
